Right Call, Wrong No
by cherry2910
Summary: A mistake in dialing numbers results weirdly in Mikan becoming friends with a total stranger whose name she hasn't been able to learn even after a whole year! She has been bitten, for better or worse, by a man way out of her league. She denies and mocks certain death (Him, whose name I can't reveal) but secretly yearns for love (Him again. Go figure!) And who is 'Him' exactly?
1. Ch 1 - BlackCat27 & Blush17

A/N: Wow, this is one long hell of a chapter. Reviews please?! And don't worry, I won't abandon my other stories for this. I'm trying a shorter story for a change, and I hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts! 😉😀

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Main Heroine's P.O.V (I won't reveal her name just yet!)

It's been a year now. Well, approximately, it's been 11 months and 9 days, but let's just say that it's been a year. I've been friends with BlackCat27 (That's his email username.) Pretty tacky for a username right? I thought so too at first... Anyways back to the story, I've been friends with BlackCat27 for a whole damned year and I still don't know who he is.

Confusing, right? I presume this is where I flashback to when I first, well, met him. Not technically, but, I guess you get the picture.

It all started with a very _personal_ apology email I had to write to him, all due to the financial shenanigans my best friend was accused of. Of course, it's another thing that all the accusations were true and that she was fooling around and hacking into someone else's personal database just for the fun of it, hoping for any unauthorized data she could obtain and gain from.

But..., thankfully, BlackCat27 was a sensible man. He was more than content with a straightforward apology and an assurance that it doesn't happen again. Ever. No court cases, nothing. I didn't know at first as he replied through an email but BlackCat27 was a very... Intimidating man.

Anyways, trouble comes after I send the mail. "Dude, where in the world are you? I've been waiting for you for the past 15 minutes! I swear, if you waste my day off, there's gonna be _hell_ to pay!" I shouted into the phone, as soon as someone picked it up.

It was then that I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned back to see my friend huffing and puffing heavily with no phone visible in her hands. "W-Wha? Wait, if you're here, then who is on the phone?" I turned to look at the caller ID, and written up, at the top of my phone was '(425) 555-0129' in white against the phone's black wallpaper. I got the shock of my life when I saw the unknown number on the phone. How did I- Then I realized, that the call was still going and I raised the phone to my ear in a hurry.

"Crap! I-I'm so sorry, uh? Who is this exactly?" I asked, feeling ashamed to ask him for his identity. A sharp voice rang in my ears, accusing me. "Not the conversation I was expecting when I heard that Imai Hotaru from Eros inc. contacted my secretary demanding a meeting."

"I-I'm really sorry mister! I guess I got the wrong number, so sorry."

"No harm done..." There's a succinct pause on the other line. "... Go easy on your friend." He added after a while. I didn't know what to say to that. "Um, okay? Sure. I guess it's your lucky day." I said glancing at Hotaru who frowned at me.

"Who're you talking to?" But before I could answer her, another voice appeared on the line. "Yeah, just a sec. Hey, Shizune, cancel all my appointments scheduled for today. Adjust them to tomorrow's meetings." The man spoke in a metallic tone to, I guess, his secretary?

There was a pause before he came on the line again. "Yeah, hello? I'm so sorry for the inconvenience again, mister." He replied back quickly. "No problem." He said. "Okay so, I guess, goodbye." I said and quickly hung up, feeling awkward.

That was 11 months 9 days ago. And I don't know how, but somehow, like how I got the wrong number and called him the first time, 2 weeks later, the same phenomenon occurred. I called Hotaru again to tell her the dreadful news...

"Uh, Hotaru... I know it's kind of crazy and really short notice, but I'm in desperate need of a job... So, basically, what happened was, I quit ClickIt. This time he went too far! The condescension, the harassment, the way he always twists my writing into something it's not, I've had it with him and ClickIt!"

"Oh, you should've seen the look on his face! He did not see that coming, I insulted him and his rat's ass worth of a blog company in front of everyone and I uploaded it in the blog as well! I got 2 million hits in just 24 hours! Can you believe it? Are you there? Hello? Hotaru?"

Someone on the other line coughed their throat loudly. "Crap! Not again... This isn't Hotaru Imai's cell, is it?" I asked as someone replied back. "Nope. So, we meet again, Ms. Caller. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The same man asked with an edge in his tone of voice. "I-I'm really sorry, I don't know how-" He didn't wait for a reply.

"You said you work at ClickIt?" He asked and somehow, I l got so caught up in the whole conversation that in the next 31 minutes that passed, I laid out my entire bio data to him, my geography, my biography, everything. "It was nice talking to you. Again. And I'm really so sorry." I apologized and hung up after attaining his email address to avoid any further such 'Wrong calls'.

Since then, we've built a rapport of sorts with each other and for privacy purposes; he never reveals his real name and always uses the email username BlackCat27. Well, I don't really care whatsoever. Having him in my life for the past 11 months has been sort of like a turning point for me.

* * *

"So, why not date him already?!" Hotaru asked me, pulling me back to the present day world, to reality and in reality, she's asked me this same question almost a zillion times now. And yet, I still stare at her for the utterly preposterous statement she's put forth even though I've heard it so many times. "Dude, like seriously? How many times do we have to talk about this? I haven't even seen him!" She snorts. "What?! I get busy!" I said hoping it would be enough as a reason.

"Mikan Yukihira, you are the owner of a blog on the internet and a page at GQ lifestyle magazine, you don't run the empire state building for Christ's sake! What you're saying makes no sense! I have a job too and I still have time for you and everyone else. You don't do half the work I do in my company, if you dare say that you get busy again, I'm gonna rip that tongue out and tie it around your neck." She said viciously. I rolled my eyes.

"That blog at the internet and GQ lifestyle magazine got 12 million hits last month, and not to mention the BlackBourne award for achievement in online media. I'm a legitimate player in the blogosphere. I don't have time for dating and besides, we're just friends."

"Uh-Huh. Just friends." She said as I rolled my eyes. "What part of 'just friends' do you not understand?" I asked her, putting my cell down.

"Oh, I understand plenty. What I want-" ** _*Ting! You have a new message!*_** Flashes up on my cell. "You can keep rambling on all you want, I've got to take this." I said and left the room before Hotaru could even bat her eyes.

I relax at the sound of his voice ringing in my ears through the phone. "I totally get you. But honestly? It's not so bad at my new office you know... Not as much as yours anyways. What happened exactly?" I asked in the hope that perhaps I could lift his spirits but I guess it had the opposite effect.

"This is like the bloody 4th time! What is this, break all my plates day?!' Those cost me 100 dollars each!" He whined as I giggled on the other line. "It's not funny!" He shouted, clearly vexed by my laughing.

"It is actually. I don't even know what you do for a living! Do you own a event management company perhaps?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Well, I have a few assumptions like the event management but in the end, they're all just plain... Assumptions."

I could feel him relax a little on the other side. "I guess I could give you a lot of fancy terms but bottom line, you could say I'm in the culinary category of businesses."

"You own a restaurant?" I asked dubiously.

"Guilty as charged. I'm the current head of marketing at my family's Italian-Japanese based restaurant. We're currently working on selling a new blend of Eastern and Western food. We have extended our reach and have many branches in many countries worldwide and are ranked as one of the top restaurants in the world today. Information enough?"

I blink, trying to process what he said. "Whoa... Jeez man, you should've told me you were rich. I'd have been nicer to you."

He chuckles on the other line. "Don't bother. It's better this way. Hey, I gotta go. We're understaffed and they need someone to man the bar."

"Why do they say that? Man the bar? Can't you just say that you're the bartender?" I asked and obviously, he didn't have the time to answer me back. "I'll get back to you on that... After Chris comes back from his grandmother's place and takes his rightful place as bartender so I can go back to signing papers in my office." He replied sarcastically.

"Do you care about _anything_ besides work?" I asked hopefully. "No. Not really and besides, I like what I do." He replied with blatant honestly that it took me a little time to process just what he said. "Damn. You don't mince your words, do you?"

"Never. Anyways, gotta go. Too many customers today." I rolled my eyes as I end the call. "Drama Queen." I whispered as I took off my shirt and pulled on a stylish turquoise cardigan and a white crop top underneath with ripped jeans and sneakers. "Hey Hotaru, I'm leaving! Don't forget to lock the door."

* * *

"And she's asking me to go out with him! I mean, seriously?" I poured out the story to Anna in hopes that at least she'll side with me. "I don't know Mikan... Maybe Hotaru's right. You're quite... Distracted these days..." Anna replied hesitantly. My eyes widen.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Not you too Anna! What's gotten into you people?!" And like always, Anna just stood there tongue tied while Sumire spoke up for her. The supposed voice of reason in our little group of girlfriends. "Will you chill out? We're not asking you to propose to him, just maybe, ask him out? You've been friends for ages right? It's high time you saw his face in real life." She said and this time, I stood tongue tied, not knowing what to say.

I'd talked about this so many times to him. But he was not ready to blow his cover. "I told you, he's like super rich and he's not ready for a face to face meeting. It gets serious you know with all the spam mail and stalkers and the internet isn't safe anymore. They could track his emails, hack into his accounts and have it posted online for the whole world to see, you know how the media works. They live for scandalous information." I defended him and his privacy as much as I could.

Sumire sighed loudly. But before she could say anything, my phone rang again. It was a new message from BlackCat27. _'What're you doing this Saturday?'_ was the supposed message I received.

I blinked rapidly at the weird message. "That's... Odd." He'd never asked me about my schedule before. You only do that if you want to... Oh my god! Ignoring Sumire and the conversation we were having, I hurried to the bathroom.

 _'I'm free, why?'_ I typed the text, my heart pounding against my ribcage as I pressed my hand on the send button. Could it be? Does he want to...Meet up? I didn't know why but I was getting out of breath and kind of exhilarated for no reason. And even though I sent the text, nothing came back.

I stared at my cell phone for hours. In between my work, at lunch break, while going to the bathroom, you name it, my phone was always with me and I was carrying it around like a woman possessed. But, it was not until I went back home that I got a call from him. "Hey, I'm really sorry I couldn't text you before. Had to go to a meeting."

"No, no, that's okay." I tried desperately to hide the excitement in my voice. "So, I was just thinking if um, maybe you'd like to meet up?"

That was... _Blunt._ I _thought_ that maybe this was what he meant when he asked what I was doing on Saturday but I didn't think he'd be so straight-up about it. Frankly speaking, it's kind of suspicious. BlackCat27 didn't beat around the bush but he was always so repulsed by the idea of us meeting. Whenever I brought it up, he would slyly avoid talking about it. **Him** of all people being so straightforward about this kind of sets me off. In a bad way. _Is he joking with me?_

I set the thought aside about him joking and ask him seriously what the deal is exactly. "Why after all this time? You're acting kind of weird. I asked you for your real name so many times and yet, I'm still stuck with your permanent identity as BlackCat27 and suddenly you want to meet up?" I was worried I'd been a little rude when he didn't reply, so I added: "I mean, I'm perfectly cool with your privacy issues. It's okay if you're doing this for my sake, you know..."

"No, I just know this great place and honestly? I think it's about time we learn each other's faces, don't you? I guess I at least owe you that much so that you don't get insecure and... I'd really like to get to know you better. Face to face." He got me with that line. And I didn't know what to do. I needed an excuse and fast. "Hey, um, could you just wait a sec? I'm getting another call and I need to get this."

He was quick to reply. "No, of course. Take your time. I'm sorry I just dropped this on you so suddenly." He said and I frowned. No kidding, dude! "Yeah, thanks." I replied.

I quickly dialed Sumire's number and initiated a group chat with all my girls. "He-He wants to meet up! I-I don't know what to say to him, you've got to help me on this." Obviously, everyone panics. "Calm down!" Sumire's voice was the loudest of all. "First of all, what did you tell him?" I tried to sound less nervous. "He's on the other line; I told him I was getting another call."

After a long discussion, we all agreed that I shouldn't go on Saturday. I should go on Sunday instead so all of them could come over to y house and help me get ready since I had horrible taste. "Ok, ok. Fine. Stay on line. I'll see if he's okay with Sunday." I said and got back to him.

"Hello? Sorry about that. That was my friend. And, I can't on Saturday. Something came up. I'm so sorry." I spoke into the cell. His voice came out a little panicked. "Oh? I-I see. That's okay." He said hurriedly. "I'm free on Sunday though. Totally free." I said in an awkward voice that surprised me as well.

"S-Sunday?" He asked, his voice picking up. "Is that not working for you?" I asked and immediately a voice answered. "No, no! S-Sunday's fine! Sunday's perfect!" He said and I chuckled. "You sound different today." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I'm just... Nervous. So Sunday? I'll email you the address." He said as I nodded. "Sure. Sunday." I cut the call and let out a massive breath of relief I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

Sunday was not easy. Not with 4 girls fussing over my entire body. "Perfection." Sumire said in awe once she was finished with me. "You look sick!" She said and walked me over to the life sized mirror in her room. "Check yourself out!"

I admit, I was looking pretty good but still felt a little off. "I'm just going to a cafe you know; I don't need to look so... Extravagant." And I take off the outfit and just to please Sumire so that I don't hurt her feelings, I go with a dress from her wardrobe.

"Much better," I said and turned around so that everyone could see me in my floral print off the shoulder shirt and denim blue shorts. I donned a slick ponytail, put on golden hoops and randomly chose a purse from Sumire's drawer. "Well, its _okay_ I guess." She said, pursing her lips as I smiled.

I put on my ankle-strap sandals and headed for the door. I arrived at the cafe ten to fifteen minutes before the fixed time. I was feeling nervous, my hands were sweaty and I kept looking around in a daze, and looking at the door expectantly. I jumped every time that damn door opened.

This time, when I looked up to look at the door, the most beautiful man I'd ever seen was staring right back at me. Every eye turned to stare at him. Blonde hair, high cheekbones, a smile so sweet that it threw me off guard. And I decided then and there that _this guy_ was so not _him._

But such is fate, he smiled at me, walking towards me. No way! _This_ is _him_? He was soo different from what I had in mind. "Hey, um, could you be Blush17?" He asked. I completely forgot. Blush17 was my email username.

"Y-Yeah. And it's actually Mikan. Mikan Yukihira." I said raising a hand. He took it with a dazzling smile. "I'm Ruka. It's... Great to finally see you. Wow, this is like super awkward." He said with a normal and calm air about him.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, take a seat." I said gesturing for him to do so. I stared at him a little. And I didn't notice before, but his eyes were seriously blue. Almost sickeningly blue - full on Prince Charming, field of cornflower, perfect, cloudless sky blue. Someone should name a crayon after the guy's eyes, they're so blue.

And he sat down smiling all the while. "You're more beautiful than I thought." He stated and I unconsciously blushed. He chuckled. "Your name fits you. Blush." He said.

I blushed again, running a hand through my hair. "You're... Really different from what I imagined. I mean, you sound so different on the phone..." I said in a peculiar tone. "It's important to keep up appearances when I'm outside Ms. Yukihira. I hope you understand." He said in a low tone.

There's a pause as I process what he means. I smile meaningfully once I grasp his words. "Riiight. Here I thought you'd turned into a gentleman out of the blue. Guess not. And please, just call me Mikan. Ms. Yukihira makes me feel like a school teacher. So, what can I interest you in?" I asked.

* * *

Of course, before I could even signal the waiter, a raspy and husky voice spoke out. "How about a ride home?" Ruka sighed. "I'm so sorry about this Mikan. I guess this is where you and I say our goodbyes." He said in a mockingly sad tone.

"Damn right you do." The husky voice spoke out again and this time I looked up to get a good look at him. Nothing. I have no words.

I'm staring at god's most gorgeous creation on earth. This guy could easily pass off as the Greek god of beauty, Adonis. A chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, not thin, nor full but the perfect rosy lips, a prominent nose, pale skin, and eyes like the jewels of the sea.

His eyes had this intense gaze upon them and as our eyes met, _his_ drilled into _mine._

His eyes were red, pure bottomless red, not soulless nor lifeless. Instead they were like two pristine stones of rubies that lit up with a scarlet orange flare when touched by candle light. His eyes were so dark and soo red, I felt like I was looking into an endless stretch of blood.

His eyes matched the way he felt. And right now, they lit up with an intense anger. They were dark _and_ painfully bright at the same time. I couldn't strip my eyes from his. We were staring at each other so intensely, nobody in this cafe would've heard a thing, but, we were both experiencing what cheesy films call 'Communicating with one's eyes.'

Then abruptly, he stripped his eyes away from mine. Almost too quickly. I blinked in rapid succession, as though for a second there, I'd forgotten how to blink at all. My heart pounds against my ribcage, the same way it did when he called, asking to meet up. Blood rushes faster through my veins. A wave of sensation passes through my entire body. A tingling excitement takes over.

Abruptly, I shake my head, forcing myself back to the situation at hand. It's then that I grasp that the whole cafe has erupted in hushed whispers and excited murmurs. Their eyes turn, their fingers point to only one figure in the room. "Isn't that him?! Holy cow! What's he doing here?" I hear the girls behind chat excitedly as they click snaps of the red eyed figure.

"We're leaving. Now." And that _red eyed_ figure was all too well aware of this, threatening Ruka in a menacingly ominous voice. "Get in the car." He half dragged Ruka out the cafe as onlookers stare and some of the customers come out to stare at him.

"H-Hey wait a second! How the hell is this guy?" I asked although I knew all too well who the hell he was. I guess I knew the second his eyes met mine? Or because of his voice? Or perhaps because of what he said to me in reply: "You know all too well who I am." He replied, the red eyed man.

His voice, his body language, his conduct, his lack of basic ethics and especially his eyes, my heart was screaming to me it was him. But my mind refused to believe my heart. My mind required actual conformity of the fact. I wanted to hear him say it.

"Oh, do I?" I challenged him, crossing my arms over my chest, staring him down. He wasn't one who's subject to intimidation, I know now. He stared me down with a EVEN MORE intense stare. "I don't befriend people easily but when I do, I don't think I'll trust a complete stranger without knowing their background. Should I start with where you live?" I stare at him, my mouth left hanging, his words gotten the best of me.

He smirks and leans down to my ear, whispering in a low tone. "Or perhaps, with your choice of undergarments?" He said as I blush, tinting my ears a faint pink. "!" I'm too shocked for words. He smirks again. "Your friend's a good influence on you. The red lacy one is my favourite by far."

My cheeks flush, my jaw drops. His words bother me a lot. A whole lot. "Should I tell what you're wearing today as well? White-"

"Stop! Just... Stop! I get it already! So, just stop!" I almost shout out as he smirks that annoying smirk again. "Good. And you. Into the car." He glared daggers at Ruka who smiled at me. "W-Wait a second! If you're-" I turn to look at the red eyes man and turn my gaze away almost immediately the second his eyes meet mine.

"Then who is he?" I asked pointing towards Ruka. "Ruka Nogi. My business partner." The man replied. "And his best friend." Ruka added. So that's it. I frown at the statement. "Honestly. Best friends. Can't live _with_ them, can't live _without_ them." I whispered but rude, red eyes heard me.

"Finally, you and I agree on something." He said as he pushed Ruka into the car. "I will be looking forward to meeting you and Aoi later. Prepare yourselves and don't even bother denying it. I know she put you up to this nonsense."

I stand there, uncomfortable with the countless stares as they continue with their heated argument. "Will you both please stop it? We're in the middle of a street and you're both acting like children!" I pointed out finally.

Ruka had the grace to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any inconvenience." He said as I smiled thinly. "Please, just leave? We can sort this out later..." Ruka being the sensible man, got into the car with an apologetic smile.

* * *

And I sighed, shaking my head as I set out for home. "Where're you going?" The red eyed man asked. I didn't turn and kept walking. To my surprise, he walked by my side. "I could just drop you home, you know..."

Something in me snapped but since I didn't have the energy to argue with him, I kept walking without a word. "Look, would you just get in the car already?" I turn to look at a Mercedes Benz in all its glory standing there. I ignore him and the car as I keep walking. I hear him sigh.

And when I'd assumed he was gone, I find him walking next to me. "I'll come with you then." He said. I scoffed. "I don't think the bus would match your status." I said unconsciously. He smiled. "Then do me a favour and get in the car already." Wow. He still had the nerve to order me around.

"No. _YOU_ do _ME_ a favour and go home like a good boy. It's way past your curfew anyways." I replied sarcastically. "You're disappointed it was me?" He asked, his hands in his pockets. Something snapped. "Disappointed? I don't even know you!"

"And believe me, it's for good reason." He replied. "I don't care what reasons! That doesn't give you a right to stalk my every move to the point of knowing my-" I cut my words short and bite my lips in exasperation.

"You know what that makes you." I added instead. "A person who has your best interests at heart?" He replied with a smirk as I feel my fingers clench into fists. "No! A pathetic, creepy stalker or worse, a pervert!" I shouted as everyone turned to look at me.

He sighed, "Would you get in the car, everyone's staring." I looked around nervously and everyone was. I sighed as he opened the door for me. "I can get home by myself." I said confidently, not wanting to ride with him in his overly expensive car.

"I'm sure. But let me drop you this once." He said stressing every word. I crossed my arms. "Fine. But on one condition." I said. "Done." And he ushered me inside without even bothering to learn my condition.

Well, he's in for a shock then.


	2. Ch 2 - Roses and Chocolates?

A/N: To all those who weren't satisfied with my first chapter, I'm so sorry! I hope this one will prove to be a better read and I can assure you that all your doubts regarding the first chapter will be clarified in this one! Hope you like it! Rate and Review please! :) ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Main Hero's P.O.V (I'm not revealing his name either sorry!):

I guess when she said _'condition',_ I literally assumed that she'd be asking about my identity. Not even assumed, I was almost positive that she'd be asking about it. But I've been wrong about Mikan Yukihira before.

Like the instance when she messaged me that she was going out shopping for some soul searching and ended up buying the weirdest things on earth and writing about them in her blog. Like the life sized Bigfoot garden statue, or the plush tonsil or the gummy bear skeleton anatomy puzzle or the silicone steamer in the character of a faceless, melting pig! A pig!

And the weirdest of all: That stupid article on her blog got 3 million hits in the past seven months. I mean, who goes out to do some soul searching and ends up buying some of the creepiest stuff on earth?

And right now, I'm sitting across her, watching her, observing her, trying my level best to scrutinize her out of this insanity, but in vain. She's too preoccupied sipping her creamy carrot soup with bread. When she finally catches my eye, she has the nerve to smile at me.

Let me make things clear for you. Here's a short summary of what happened.

Flashback to the scene in the car:

I could see that she was clearly agitated to be seated in the same car as me. It was only natural after what happened in the cafe. But still, it irritated me that though she was finally in the car with me, she was seated at the edge of her seat, a safe 5 metres away from me.

Then she spoke up so abruptly, it kind of surprised me. "I'm hungry." She dropped the words on me without the hint of an expression. I was at a loss for words. For a second, nothing came out of my mouth.

She frowned at my face and added, rather hatefully: "You dropped in on us and dragged Ruka away without any explanation. You owe me a Sunday as well as lunch." She demanded.

I grimaced, somewhere deep inside me, I suddenly wasn't enjoying her company as much as I did on the phone. "Ruka?" I asked, taken aback at how close these two might have gotten over the past 10 minutes they supposedly spent in the damned cafe. She frowned. "That's what he said his name was." She replied. " _Just_ Ruka?" I asked and seeming to comprehend what I was asking, she frowned.

"Stop trying to be over-smart, okay. Just get to the point; what're you trying to say exactly?" She asked, "Fine. As you wish. You agreed to a date-"

"It was not a date." She interrupted coolly. I continued without acknowledging her. "You agreed to something without even consulting me and whatever made you think that I would go through with this _supposed_ meet up when I put off revealing my identity for a whole year?"

"First off, I didn't set this up. It was you who wanted to meet up and even though I was suspicious, I set those thoughts aside after YOU called me, giving me such an _**elaborate**_ and _**heartfelt**_ explanation as to why you wanted to meet me." She said and before I could counter attack, she started speaking again.

"Second off, this whole set up your friend pulled off is none of my business and it doesn't give you a reason to publicly harass me in front of everyone!" She said, as I shifted my eyes away in frustration.

"*Sighs* what do you want?" I asked in defeat. "You owe me a lunch and a day off mister. But I'll settle for lunch alone. You should be grateful that's all I'm charging you." She said as she leaned to the front, asking the driver to stop,

"Of course, that doesn't mean that I'll make lunch easy for you. And don't worry; your name and status is _perfectly_ safe in here." She said and stepped out, taking the initiative to walk into the _**very**_ local diner on the side of the road. It was so small and drab, I'd mistaken it for a stall.

"You're the one paying, so come in already." She shouted out, her head bobbing out just barely from the front door.

And that's what happened.

* * *

I'm sitting in a local diner, wearing a black suit with workers in casual sweat pants and T-shirts staring at me like I'm some alien from planet weird. "Aren't you done yet?" I growled, a growing annoyance in my voice and a fear of being recognized in a place like... This!

I mean, the plates aren't properly washed and the sink is contaminated with germs! It's faint but it's there. The sight of the tables left with the half eaten dishes makes me want to puke. God! Even an ice cream cart in a park would be a better and a vastly cleaner sight than this place!

It took her ten whole minutes just to finish a bowl of soup and 25 more minutes to finish a hamburger with a fried egg on top and fries on the side. One thing I noticed from this useless get together my idiotic best friend and my stupid sister planned, is that Mikan Yukihira is awfully precise and detailed when placing her orders.

"Finally. I'll wait for you in the car," But before I could even ask for the bill, Mikan signalled the waiter again, whispering something in his ear. I stared at her. "What?! You've got have dessert when you come to Custo's!" She whined.

Another thing I learned from coming here is that Mikan Yukihira has a really huge appetite. Mom would have really loved her; she'd be perfect as our frozen food line mascot.

Her eyes literally glisten with childlike innocence, when the ice cream arrives. It's washed and polished perfectly, sheen on the glasses. The two scoops of pistachio ice cream are also placed flawlessly with the various toppings gliding down the ice cream. Hmm, at least they do something here with accuracy.

"Thank you." She said to the waiter and scooped a big spoonful of ice cream. It's oddly amusing to watch her like this. Her lips are covered in a creamy layer of ice cream, her eyes are closed in ecstasy and she looks like she's in sheer bliss. For the first time today, I feel as though I'm watching the true Mikan Yukihira. The girl I'd come to know and, I'd rather not admit this but, enjoy through the emails, texts and countless phone calls.

As though she just realized, she looked up from the glass bowl and looked up at me, "Aren't you going to order anything?" She asked and the amusement I had felt just a moment ago vanished into thin air.

My eyes fell on the sink, the tables still reeking of unkempt and dirty dishes and the plates that were begging to be cleaned. I didn't even bother to reply. I didn't have to. I guess she could tell from my expression how utterly disgusted I was with the place.

"Your loss. Custo's ice creams' are the best in the whole city!" She declared, and I eyed the ice cream dubiously. "Even the water we serve would be better than that." She frowned at my words but decided not to reply.

* * *

After Mikan Yukihira finally finished her lunch and I finally finished paying the damned cheque that she argued for so long that we split, we got into the car together and that's when I realized when I checked my watch that it had been almost an hour and a half.

If there ever was a record for seeing who took the longest duration for eating lunch, I'm sure Mikan Yukihira would win, hands down.

At least she seemed to be in a better mood than before. The rest of the car ride was mostly silence until she spoke up. "What's your name anyway?" She asked. I had been wondering if I should tell her.

It was almost a miracle that she was living on earth without knowing who I was. I mean, for poor and middle class people, I guess it's normal but for someone who's so successful in the blogosphere and who's well off, I wonder if this is all just some big fat lame joke.

I, finally feeling stupid enough to muster up the courage to ask her something this outrageous, asked her without hesitation as I really saw no other option. "You really don't know who I am?" I asked and she blinked.

"Don't you read newspapers, magazines? Watch TV?" I asked. She shrugged so causally, it caught me off guard. "I read headlines in newspapers, I watch movies on TV and no, I'm not interested in magazines." She replied.

Okay, it's official. There's someone who's dim-witted enough on this earth to not know of my existence. And that statement seems even more hilarious when I think of how we've been friends for the past 11 months.

"I'm not interested in business magazines. I fall asleep before I can even read the cover of the book." She said as I find myself cracking a smile. I guess that explains it. "If you're not interested, then, you don't need to know." I replied.

"How am I supposed to call you then? BlackCat27 seems like a very comical way of identifying a person." She said as I let out a scorn. "Please, as if like yours is any better." She smiled.

"Admit it or not, Blush is a better nickname than BlackCat27."

I let out a scornful grunt. "Even Ruka told so." She added as my hands froze. "Unfortunately, I am not Ruka. And neither is he me and he isn't the one who's been in contact with you either. So stop trying to compare me with him." I said harshly.

Her eyes widen a little but then, she smiles rather smugly which gets to me even more. "I'm not. Now you're just making assumptions. Are you really that insecure? Gee, I didn't peg you to be the jealous type." She said.

Huh. She's got guts, I'll give her that. "I own one of the most successful restaurants today in the world, I don't think I have a reason to be insecure. And that too, of my best friend." I shot back snarkily.

"*Giggles* Of course, I never meant that financially." She replied. "What's wrong? Did I hit the bullseye?" She added. Her act of innocence puts me off.

"I could do this all day with you but the end result will be the same. You don't know me or Ruka. If you did, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. And whether you admit it or not, you _WERE_ comparing me to him. And I find it _extremely_ annoying when people do that."

She seemed to understand that I was being serious and nodded thoughtfully. "Duly noted. But I wasn't trying to compare you two. I just wanted to see why it affected you so much, but I guess I crossed a line. Sorry." I was reminded of the first two calls she had made to me.

"Keep it up. Apologizing suits you better." I said to her before I even realized I did. She blushed a little. It caught me off guard and for some reason, I found myself staring at her. When I realized I was staring, I started panicking in my head to change the topic and casually took hold of her sleeve. "Didn't you have anything better than this? It looks so... Plain."

She pulled her hand away from mine, her eyebrows twitching. "Some people like the simplicity. And I like the way I dress. Just because I'm meeting someone better looking or richer than me doesn't mean I have to renew my entire wardrobe. And if you have a problem with the way I dress, you should dress simpler. Who wears a black and white suit to a cafe?"

I chuckled slightly. "I get the picture already. You don't like talking about the way you dress. Duly noted. Anyways, this is where you live, am I right?" I asked. She smirked. "I thought you kept tabs on my each and every move?" She said and I smirked back at her.

"There's nothing wrong in conforming right?" I replied as she shook her head, her tone turning serious. "Not really but look, enough with the jokes okay? Stop stalking me around. I don't even know why you're doing this, but stop. I respect your privacy and I need you to respect mine too."

I nodded half-heartedly. "I'll try but you need to understand that this is for your own safety. I don't particularly enjoy having you stalked around either." I replied and left. Now to deal with today's events.

* * *

My account's been hacked into a reasonable amount of times and every time, I had to deal with excruciating rumours about a girl whom I've been privately communicating with. Who she was? What my relationship was with her? Why was I trying to keep it secret, blah, blah, blah.

That ' _girl'_ was none other than Mikan Yukihira. And once, without her knowledge, a reporter had reached all the way to her apartment, I had people sent after him and somehow managed the situation. The very reason I insisted on dropping her all the way home today. I can't have a hoard of reporters at her doorstep, asking her questions after my appearance at the cafe.

Today is really going to be a hassle. But I'd already told all my private hackers and IT specialists to track down any photos or posts and remove them permanently and keep gossip traffic under control. It won't be too hard I guess when they know all the secrets of the dark web.

And now, to deal with those two nitwits.

"Do you _have_ an explanation?" I asked the two when I reached home. They both looked to the ground after glancing at each other nervously. "I can't keep dealing with your screw ups! What were you both thinking?!" My voice bounced off the walls, echoing in the room.

"It was only a little prank you don't need to be so mad." Aoi's words came off as a bit off-track to me. "Uh-Huh. And look what your _LITTLE_ prank cost me." She freaked out after seeing the posts and the images. "Whoa!"

After thoroughly inspecting everything, Aoi said: "Okay, maybe things got a little out of hand. But everything would've been fine if you hadn't marched in there all Godzilla like."

That's it. What takes place after is an hour long lecture, or more accurately, an hour long argument between the two siblings as Ruka slips away to the couch enjoying the show comfortably.

"Do I not get a minute of peace in this house? What did you do now, Aoi?" Kaoru Hyuuga was cited as the world's most beautiful women by various media outlets and frankly, all of them were true to their words. Her personal life is the subject of wide publicity. Kaoru and Mr. Hyuuga, Ioran, _'Kaoran'_ —a portmanteau coined by the entertainment media—were the subject of worldwide media coverage.

"Why do you always blame me?" Aoi whined. "Because it's you who is _always_ at fault." Kaoru replied bluntly. Aoi frowned. "So, what did you do this time?" Kaoru pressed.

And so, Aoi narrated how she'd been secretly reading all my messages, my emails and how she has been listening in on my calls! And how she somehow persuaded Ruka to call Mikan and ask her out to _'Meet Up'_ and how she'd been following my conversation with Mikan even after Ruka left by placing a micro chip in my cell!

Sisters. If Aoi puts her mind to it, she can easily bring governments down. This is not even the worst she's done and yet, I feel as if I'm being made a fool of standing here discussing my personal life with my mother and sister.

"I like her. She's quite fitting for a twisted persona such as yourself." Ruka spoke up after being mum for most of the conversation. "You knew her for 10 minutes." I pointed out sarcastically as he smiled smugly. "And I've known you since we were one. _Yeeeah,_ I think I know pretty much what's good for you."

It annoys me. The look everyone is wearing. That smug, conceited smile. And the one that annoys me even more is the look of sheer astonishment and horror worn by my beloved mother. "WHAT?!" I asked her since the stares were beginning to get to me.

"Nothing, I-I just woke up... I wouldn't oppose if someone said to me right now that I'm dreaming..." She said sleepily with her mouth left wide open, hanging in space.

"SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! What is so hard for you to understand about us being friends? Would you please stop making it sound as if like it's the end of the world?" I stated and marched up to my room without a back glance.

* * *

"I hope she likes the surprise I sent her." Aoi said to Ruka who blinked. "Who are you talking about? And what surprise?" He asked as Aoi giggled. "She who is JUST a friend to him. And I guess you'll know soon enough what surprise..."

Kaoru and Ruka exchanged glances as Aoi snickered by herself. "Honestly, he has soo much to learn." She said.

* * *

Mikan Yukihira's P.O.V:

When I finally went up the stairs and unlocked the door to my apartment, the events that happened today flashed before me. As I was thinking what a weird day it had been, my eyes fell to the kitchen, where the lights were left on. I clearly remembered switching every light off, then what?

I walked inside to inspect the lighting and felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes fell on the counter.

On the counter was a lush hand woven basket filled with light and dark pink roses, bright pink lilies, fringed white tulips, baby's breath and a few green leaves. On the basket was a note,

' _Out of flowers and chocolates, which do you prefer? Well, I got you both just in case.'_

A note signed without a name. I frowned, chocolates? I set the note down and searched the basket again and indeed, like the note said, there were chocolates too, hidden with the flowers. And inside the basket, I found another note and a pen drive.

' _A memento of our evening together.'_

I admit, curiosity got the best of me and I took the pen drive to my personal laptop and plugged it in. Inside the pen drive was a single word document under the name ' _Aoi'_. I wondered who this ' _Aoi'_ was and was beginning to question if the flowers and the chocolates and this pen drive was from BlackCat27 as I assumed it to be.

But admiration and happiness soon paved the way to shock once I opened the folder and saw what was inside.

* * *

I admit, when I got the call, I was kind of surprised as to why she was calling me so soon? I thought for sure that for the next two days, there might not be any contact between us and I was alright with that. It was to be expected after what happened.

But I see now that is not the case as I picked up the call.

"This is way beyond absurd, you know! If this is your idea of a joke, then it is NOT funny!" I pushed the cell away by reflex from my ear when she started screaming as soon as I picked up the call.

"What're you talking about?" I spoke into the phone after she'd calmed down.

"Don't act like you're bloody innocent! I thought you were making an apology with the flowers and chocolates even though they were a bit extreme, but this crosses the limits! What were you thinking?" I hadn't the shoe of a clue what she was rambling on about. Chocolates? Flowers?

"Look, I have way more pressing matters to deal with than to send you flowers for something so stupid. I admit that you had no hand in this but neither did I and I still did buy you lunch so my part of the bargain is over. What're you rambling on about flowers and chocolates?" I explained awaiting an explanation and some clarity on the subject.

"Uh-Huh. I guess the basket full of flowers and chocolates and a pen drive popped out of the sky!" She shouted again.

"Stop shouting! Look, I told you, I don't know anything about a basket full of pen drives! I just stepped into my room here and I haven't even changed and you think I've got the time to send you pen drives with pictures of flowers and chocolates?!" I knew that I was rambling now. But I didn't have a choice. I was soo tired here and here she was, complaining about flowers and chocolates.

I guess that finally knocked some sense into her. She doesn't speak for some time and then, I get a new message from her with a file attached to it.

It's annoying really, I want to switch my phone off, take off my suit, change into my pajamas and pull a book out and read until I fall asleep. I feel so drained and tired but there's something that pulls me towards her. I feel this urge to see what she has sent me.

I don't want to. But then again, I really want to.

I sigh as I open the file. All my drowsiness is blown away as my eyes take in the picture. "W-What in hell?!" I stuttered into the phone. An angry voice replied back. "That's what I want to know!" She said.

I was having a hard time believing this. What she'd sent me was a picture of us, to be more appropriate, of me leaning across to kiss her across the cheek as she leaned back with a blushing face. I immediately recognize the posture and her reaction as and when I had leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"And to top things off, you sent me two! Two pictures!" She said and I confirmed it by scrolling down the folder to find another picture.

In this one, I was been smiling, more like, smirking down at her and she was blushing, quite a bit, again. My hand looks like it's about to reach out to grab hers and she moves her hand back to avoid any contact with mine. My head feels like its spinning. "Look, I don't know how but I didn't do this. I promise you I didn't. I wouldn't joke about something like this." I said.

She seemed to believe me. "Then who sent me this? If it wasn't you..."

"I don't know. Didn't you see a name or something?"

"Nothing. There was no name on the note. Just the document in the pen drive, it was named as Aoi. Then I saw the pictures and I thought that-"

I had to cut her off. It hit me so suddenly, I had to. "' _Aoi'_? You said the document was under the name Aoi?" I asked her as she replied rather hesitantly.

"Y-Yeah, 'Aoi' written like 葵, as in 'hollyhocks'." She replied. There was no limit to the rage boiling up inside me. Suddenly, everything was as clear as day. Then I realized that I was still on the phone.

"Hey, I-I'm really sorry about this. Aoi is my sister; she set the meet up, planted a chip in my cell and sent you all those crap." I confessed.

"Your sister did all of this?!" Her surprise was understandable. My anger wouldn't be to Aoi.

"Yeah. She's... I don't even know what to say to all of this. That hard-headed idiot, she's... I'll take care of her, so," There was silence on the phone for a while. I was worried if the call got cut or worse if she'd cut the line. But then, she spoke,

"Go easy on your sister." I realized she was copying my words. I chuckled slightly, feeling myself relax a little, the tiredness of the day lightly wearing off. "I assure you, there is no way in hell I'll go easy on that brat after what she's pulled off today."

I guess we talked normally for a while after that and then, I felt myself drifting off to a quiet sleep. In the same suit. With my shoes on. And the phone pressed on my ear, her voice lulling me gently to sleep.

* * *

"Hello? Hey, are you there?" I spoke into the phone with no reply. I wonder if he'd cut the call but if he did, it should've cut from this side too. "Hello?" I was about to cut the line myself when a girl's voice came on.

"Sorry, my brother already fell asleep." I didn't know this voice and began to panic a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was asleep and who exactly is this?" I asked.

She laughed. "He wasn't asleep. He _FELL_ asleep partway when he was still talking to you. And like I just said, I'm his sister." Then it hit me. His sister.

"You're Aoi?" I asked.

"Bingo! How did you like my flower selection? And I take it the chocolates were to your liking?" She asked ever so casually.

"Um..., I-I appreciate the thought but it would be best if you didn't send me any such gifts of such sort after this. Don't get me wrong, I'm elated to have received such a beautiful gift but-"

"I know, I know. And I'm also sorry for all the commotion I caused." She said.

"That's okay but I wouldn't say the same for your brother, he seemed pretty pissed. I told him to go easy on you, but I guess you already know the outcome of that by now."

"No kidding. Anyways, I'm sorry again. And those pics too, they're personal so, you don't have to worry about your face appearing in the newspapers tomorrow. And... It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise. And a word of advice if you ever do send me such gifts yet again, I like orchids better than roses." I said jokingly but Aoi took it quite seriously.

"I'll keep that in mind next time. Thanks! I look forward to meeting you in person much more now, Ms. Yukihira. I can tell that we're going to be good friends." She said which perplexed me but I smiled and said goodbye.

What a weird day.


	3. Ch 3 - Who are you?

A/N: I have no words to say how sorry I am for the mix up that took place. That was the working plot but I've made quite a few changes, more like, this is like a whole new chapter of it's own. I hope you like it. And I'm so sorry again for the inconvenience that took place. I know this one'll be a little confusing but everything will be cleared in the up and coming chaps so, keep urselves updated? Yeah, do that. Anyways, Rate and Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan Yukihira's P.O.V:

I was laughing hard, with BlackCat27 on the phone. I still didn't know his name yet and that was fine. I respected his privacy and honestly? I didn't care. I felt so happy with him that I understood his insecurities. I honestly thought that we wouldn't be talking for a while but there was nothing stopping us. Ever.

"Don't you both ever stop?" I heard a disembodied sound coming from the kitchen and hung up abruptly, Hotaru hated it when I ignored her, after all.

"Why do _YOU_ care so much?" I taunted her back, sitting on the counter.

"Just looking out for my stupid best friend." She replied. "You could've left out the stupid part." I said, munching on the packet of chips she'd brought. "After what had happened in high school..." She added hesitantly, as I stopped short.

I sighed. "Will you stop bringing that up every chance you get? Nothing happened, okay?! I'm fine, I've been better than fine so stop acting like this." I replied harshly since I was annoyed. She'd bring up this topic even though she knew that I didn't like to talk about it.

"I worry okay? It comes with the job of being the best friend of a complete nutcase. But whatever you say. I'll _try_ not to bring it up again." She replied in a monotonous tone.

"You say that every time you do bring it up." I pointed out accusively. "Whatever, I'm already running late for my meeting, see you at 4." She replied casually and out the door and into the elevator she went, leaving me behind to reminiscent.

I wasn't in the mood to talk with BlackCat27. I wasn't in the mood for anything. I hadn't felt this way in a long time. And before I knew it, I was walking myself up to the big bookshelf in my room and pulled out our high school yearbook.

The photos were evocative of my high school days and many more things. Things I'd prefer not to tell anybody. As I flipped the pages, I laughed at the photos and the memories that came flooding back with them.

Then there was this one. Me, Hotaru and Natsume Hyuuga. Down in the comments section was written in bold red and black: 'An unforgettable night!' Signed Mikan and 'YEEEEAH! Sweet Victory!' Signed Hotaru and 'Best Game EVER!' signed Natsume. I laughed to myself as I remembered the football game we won against our rival school, we had soo many photos taken and put up in the school yearbook. It was one hell of a school year.

Like this other photo, where I am in a ridiculously huge tiger mascot costume for our school's pep rally, and I actually roared! I laugh as I remember how I jumped on the middle of the field, roaring as loudly as I could. Hotaru's idea, of course. I had comments too, of course. 'Can't believe you actually wore it!' Signed Hotaru, obviously. Behind me was Natsume, in a hot black and red motorcycle. 'Let's make some noise for Alice Academy's pep rally!' Signed Natsume and Koko.

I smiled unconsciously. Then, a shadow caresses my face. I sigh out loud as I plop on the bed, flipping through the pages of the yearbook. There's only one single with me and Natsume together and alone. 'Welcome to Homecoming nerds!' Signed me and Natsume. 'This is going to be the best dance EVER!' Signed Mikan.

We were both holding up a banner that said those exact words, 'Welcome to home coming!' I was soo happy that day. And now, looking back, I don't even remember what had happened exactly. Or maybe I did remember, I just didn't want to tell.

And then, I don't really remember what happened next, I walked down to get some fresh air and then... Blank. I don't remember a thing nor do I want to, honestly. But this blonde woman in a tight black suit that doesn't really suit her, keeps telling me to get up and leave.

* * *

I'm breaking my head here in my office, putting together 37 dates in 42 days in 16 different countries and coordinating 121 different radio and print interviews in five different languages for our new frozen food line in the middle of which I get a call. Upon checking the caller ID, I see that it's Mikan.

But after picking up the call, I realize that it wasn't really Mikan. This is definitely her phone but the one speaking on the other line is definitely not her.

I gaze at the table clock for the first time in hours, which is ticking away obnoxiously. I stare pensively at my phone wondering if this all just some lame prank call. But then, I look at the clock again and realize that it's almost past 11. I sigh heavily and taking my coat off from the hanger, I walk down into my car.

By the time I arrive at the Green Lady Lounge, it's almost 11:30. I walk through the tacky old wine red curtains leading inside. There I find her. I almost can't believe the sight I am looking at! And although it's all very much factual and my eyes never deceive, I just can't believe it! I rub my eyes together as the bartenders and servers all look at me with an amused and at the same time an annoyed expression.

I, feeling exposed, walked over quickly to Mikan and pulled her by the arm towards me. "What are you crazy or something? Do you even know what time it is?" She frowns but replies boisterously "No Mom!" She said and wriggles out of my grip.

I frown narrowing my eyes and leaning down, I lower my voice into an intimidating whisper. "Are you drunk?" She giggled. "I don't know Mom, am I?" She replied mockingly, grinning at my face stupidly. And then, she lays her head down on the bar table again, chanting some incoherent rubbish.

I rolled my eyes and seeing no other choice I carried her all the way to my car outside. I had no explanation whatsoever as to what might have happened that lead her into such a tragic position. As I thought for possible reasons, I took a good look at her. Her head was dangerously out the window, her arms flailing in the cold and crisp night air. Somewhat similar to a puppy sticking it's tongue out in a car.

There wasn't much traffic at this time of the night that I let her do as she wanted to. "Wait, where are you taking me?" She asked as though she'd just realized. "Where do you think? To your apartment." I replied sarcastically.

To my surprise, she only frowned and didn't argue. Nodding her head, she stuck her head out again. I watched her with amusement. And at the same time, with contempt rising in me. I regard her every question shrewdly with rage boiling in my voice. I needed an explanation and she was in no condition to provide one. I sighed and kept my eyes on the road, focusing all my thoughts to driving instead. Soon, I was back to being my _'cool and collected'_ self as cited by the media.

By the time we reached her apartment, she was already fast asleep in my seat. I sighed and laid back in my seat myself. I felt the day's exhaustion travel down my entire body to rest on my temples, shoulders and arms primarily.

I ached all over, and stroked the back of my stiff neck to calm myself and as a result, felt my heart rate lower down and my nerves opening up, gradually soothing my exhaustion. But still, my half open eyelids were begging to be closed completely but I fought back, raising my eyebrows as far as up as I could to keep myself awake.

Then, as if to yank me back to reality, and acknowledge her presence, I heard Mikan quietly squirm in her sleep. I chuckled, finding myself rather taken with her hair falling across her face as she breathes in and out lightly, delicately. It takes me a moment to find my thoughts. I leaned across and brushed her cheek with my thumb. As I did, she wriggled her head to the side as if like adjusting to my touch. But that painfully brings me back and I hesitate, and strip my hand off, sighing in my seat out loud.

But as I do so, I find myself cocking my head to her side, to regard her again. She's still sleeping peacefully, and I find my eyes travel down her body. Her neck exposed yet hidden with her chocolate brown hair, chest rising and falling as she breathes. Her lips slightly parted, her hair is... slightly ruffled. Messy. Her breathing even. Her hands rest on her thighs. And her thighs are pressed together, her hands balled into loose fists.

I blink, stopping myself from going down any further to inspect her... Body. And instead, I stepped out of my car and came around and realized that I'd have to carry her up to her room. I sighed again, wondering if I had the strength to do it. It's not like I could just leave her here or take her anywhere else. Seeing no other choice, I bent to pick her up. As I quietly slipped my hand to her waist, her hand went around my neck and leaned into my neck.

I carried her upstairs to her room, as I struggled to get the door open to her room, she squirmed again, rather loudly this time, and twisted around in my arms as I struggled to balance her. Somehow, I did and straightaway, I laid her down on the coffee table as I looked around for a sofa. Her apartment was one hell of a mess.

Instead of wasting more time, I stepped into her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. As I did, my eyes fell on the large photobook that lay scattered on the bed negligently. Then, I recognized it. Or rather, him. What the hell? Before I knew it, my hands were automatically on the book, picking it up and flipping through its pages.

"What the hell—? Why does Mikan have—?" I became more and more confused as I flipped through more pages. But, all of a sudden, it all become so clear. I didn't want to believe it, but it seemed like the only explanation possible. Apparently, _**this**_ Mikan was _**that**_ Mikan. The Mikan I was classmates with in high school 6 years ago. And... That's right... Imai Hotaru...

Suddenly, it hit me! The first time Mikan had wrongly called me, she'd referred to an Imai. Her supposed best friend. Now I understood clearly who Mikan Yukihira is now. And who she was. But still, it nagged the crap out of me. Even though all the facts were there, I just couldn't bring myself to accept the facts in front of me.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Her sudden voice scared the crap out of me that I drop the photobook, the pictures cascading down in a haphazard fashion.

"Don't creep up on me like that! Weren't you asleep?" I yelled. "Hey, you were the one going through my stuff!" She yelled right back. I looked down guiltily and got down on the floor collecting the pictures rather than arguing with her.

And although I was 99.9% sure, I still wanted to get rid of this nagging feeling I got in the pit of my stomach upon realizing what this meant and so I asked her just to be sure: "So... Is this you?" I asked holding up the suspicious photograph that I, Imai and ' _ **Mikan** '_ were in.

She leaned over the edge of the bed, her face distressingly close to mine. And upon having a closer look, I saw that her cheeks were flushed, her drowsy doe eyes were chocolate brown and her full lips slightly parted. Her hands were balled into fists and clutched the mattress tightly. She balanced her entire self on her hands. Afraid that she might slip and fall to the floor headfirst, I positioned myself in a way that I'd be ready to leap up and catch her if she did.

And... I couldn't help myself and leaned into her. "Well," I asked once again as an excuse to get close to her. "Is this you?" I added. As a response, she squinted her eyes at the photo, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and as she did her balance faltered and she torpidly fell. Just like I'd predicted.

I was quick to react and caught her in my arms. She was still in a daze and looked around and then, into my eyes dreamily. Her breathing was unsteady, her eyes were dilated, and her cheeks flushed. Our foreheads were almost touching, they weren't, but it felt like they were. There was an inch of a space between them. And no space at all between us. Her chest was pressed to mine, her hand was tightly clutching my shoulders and her other hand around my neck. My hand was around her waist, balancing her. Pulling her closer. I don't know. For a moment, we just stared at each other.

Suddenly, Mikan began to wriggle around clumsily and uncomfortably in my arms to break herself free from my grasp. She also began to murmur. "Water—Want water..." She began to mutter in a muted voice. I snapped out of my trance and let her go abruptly. She lightly fell with a thud on the ground. I thinly smiled at her sheepishly. She again began to murmur.

I complied with her wishes and brought her a glass of water. She sleepily drank the water as I chuckled, holding the glass up to her lips to make her drink like a kid. I set the glass down and held up the photo, asking her one last time: "So, is this you or not?" I asked. She shook her head. "...No..." She replied firmly but softly.

I frowned. **_No_?** I scrutinized the photo and ran a frustrated hand through my hair in disappointment. And I was so sure that she was...

"That's the _old_ me. With glasses and messy hair and shirts, ugh!" She said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. I chuckled lightly, a sort of relief filling my chest. I wonder what it was. Since the second I saw her for the first time in the cafe, I was incapable of leaving her alone.

And now, I was beginning to feel shivers and experience a shortage of breath whenever my body was in close contact with hers. I felt my entire being work against me. I wanted to pull away, my body wanted something else. And before I knew it, I was babbling like a brook: "It wasn't so bad. I... Liked your messy hair, and your glasses suited you in ways more than one, they were kind of... Endearing." I replied unconsciously.

She chuckled at the choice of my words, and before I could take it back or say something to correct myself, she spoke up: "Really?" She said, looking over my shoulder, peering into the photos. Then, like a bucket of ice cold water, she spoke up again:

"And how did you know me exactly?" Her inquisitive eyes may _LOOK_ drowsy but they're still sharp for someone so drunk. I sighed, since I knew now that the cat was out of the bag. And as I turned to look at her, I could almost see the resemblance to the Mikan from 6 years ago. Almost. Who'd have thought she'd change this much?

"So.., I guess it's high time we introduce ourselves properly to each other, huh? I hadn't though I'd have to so soon but since the situation demands it..."

* * *

"Natsume Hyuuga, head of marketing and finance at _Cuisiner Avec d'amour_." As I finish, her eyes widen a bit in wonder. "Oooh, Italian." She replies enthusiastically.

"It's _French._ 'Cooking with love', is what it means essentially." I corrected hastily. "And, your already have been classmate and somewhat of an acquaintance at high school. I see you've quite cherished our moments together." I added mockingly as I held up the yearbook.

She snatched it back. "If you're joking, it's NOT funny." She said in a grave voice. I smirked. "What reason do I have to lie? And why get so serious all of a sudden?" I asked.

She smiled, rolling her eyes and suddenly, her whole demeanor changes. "I need to sleep... Please leave!" She said, pushing me out all of a sudden. "What?! Now, that is one rude way of sending someone away. Need I remind you, I was the one who picked you up from the bar?" I said.

"I'll get you a medallion for that tomorrow, so please leave!" She replied harshly. I somehow understood that _**I**_ was a sore subject to her. And so, I smartly changed the subject.

"Why were you in that bar anyway?" I asked, turning around. "Why do you think? Why do people go to bars at all?" She replied sarcastically.

I crossed my legs and leaned into the door frame as I replied, "Either because you're too happy or too depressed. Yeah, I'd say that's about it. And I don't think anything that ecstatic happened to you that you ended up stranded like that in a bar, so what happened?" I replied. She sighed loudly.

"Fine. You were right. I was drowning my sorrows in alcohol, happy?" She replied.

"What sorrows?" I probed and pressed further. "You don't know that and it doesn't concern you. It's between me and Hotaru, and will you please leave? I want to sleep." She yelled a little, her voice breaking. I smiled. "Okay, okay, but get me a glass of water first." I ordered. She glared at me but turned to fetch the water.

As she did, I slipped my hand into her backside jeans pocket, and fished out her designer black, white and red wallet. "W-What the hell!" She screamed once I slipped my hand into her pockets and turned around, violently leaping up, reaching for her wallet.

"You owe me 100 bucks," I clarified.

"For what?!" She said, demanding an explanation.

"For the drinks you downed, yet didn't pay. My hard earned money and time does NOT come for free. Next time, I'll charge you extra interest if you keep me waiting and why'd you call me out of all the other people in the world?" I asked.

She leaped up and snatched back her wallet. "Who says I did?!" She said bluntly.

"Okay then, let me rephrase that. Why'd you ask _**them**_ to call _**me**_?" I replied.

"I don't know! They asked me who to call and I just said something. I was drunk!" She retorted back in a fit of fury.

"You're still drunk." I shot back. "And now you're just being annoying. Get out!" I laughed at her drunkenness. It was rather fascinating to see her like this. Especially when she was like THAT before!

I still remember her, vaguely of course. But I guess that's another story for another time. I lean down slightly and gaze into her eyes. Somehow, I'm not exhausted and drained anymore. I don't exactly feel energized but I feel rather... Exhilarated. Like I'm out of breath, not the panting type, but rather... Intoxicated. Like I'm the one who's drunk.

I feel myself smile a complete smile so naturally, that also engaged my entire face particularly including my eyes. It comes off as a surprise to both of us.

She looks into my eyes and her breathing changes, so does her complexion. If I had to put it in words, I'd say she was... Flushed. Just as much as I am. God no. Don't do this to me. I pull in a sharp breath and close my eyes.

When I open them again, I no longer feel the way I felt. On one hand, I feel rather disappointed for no reason. On the other hand, I'm relieved. I avoid touching her.

And although I'm fighting my body not to, I STILL take a step closer to close the distance between us. As I do so, our hands touch by coincidence. She does not pull away and neither do I. We remain in this posture for a few seconds.

"Bye." I whispered softly. Her lips curled up to form a small, unsure yet enthralling smile. She tilted her head lightly to the side, batting her eyelashes as she leaned into my chest, unable to stand straight. "Bye." She whispered back and giggled simply in an innocent, childlike way of giggling. I smiled back at her then left.

* * *

As I stepped into the car, I felt her eyes bore into my head. This was going to be one long night, I knew that when I bid her goodbye and she smiled at me the way she did. I sighed heavily and made a mental note to sue that damned lounge for good.

And as I went back into my office, I, without thinking, kept clearing my throat for absolutely no reason at all. When the security pointed it out, I admit, I felt rather... Embarrassed? I don't know. I didn't know what to say and simply nodded at him. He came back with a steaming cup of coffee. I blinked at the cup.

"What's this for?" I asked him. He stammered in my presence, explaining that I was the one who agreed and told him to bring it when he'd suggested it.

I blinked in a daze, not knowing what to do. In a hurry, I laughed out nervously and replied with a simple thank you. "Of course sir. I understand, you must be stressed. If there's anything else I can do..." He said.

I wondered if it really was the stress or something else. Truth be told, I hadn't been able to even properly _look_ at the files without forming her name in every sentence.

"Uh... No thanks." I said with a tight smile, asking him politely to leave. He did so.

I set down the files and rubbed my eyes, taking in the scent of the coffee. It didn't do any good to help my case, instead, one could say the coffee worsened it.

The colour, the aroma and the rich taste of the hot and bittersweet milk coffee left me with bits and pieces of memories of her. The colour reminded me of her almond hair. The aroma reminded me of her headstrong smell that could easily make someone dizzy. And the taste left me with a trace of her words, sometimes hot, sometimes cold.

I felt myself harden. I can't do this. Not like this.

And with that said, I set down the coffee, left it stranded and walked out without a backward glance and drove myself back to my hotel.

And I was right. It was an incredibly long night.


	4. Ch 4 - Hot & Bothered

A/N: I liked this chap if I should say so myself, it turned out really with just the right touch of romance. Let me know what u think. I'll keep u guys updated, don't worry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan's P.O.V:

I woke up groggily to the painful sunlight piercing my eyes. I had no blanket to pull over my head, no pillow to rest my head on and to top it all off, I was sleeping on the couch in a very uncomfortable position.

What the hell?! Why am I on the couch? When did I fall asleep? When did I even get back to my apartment? I have no memories whatsoever from last night...

As I struggle to remember what happened, I realize another painful thing. That my head is throbbing excruciatingly, to the point that it's becoming rather unbearable. I rush over to my kitchen to make myself a cup of hot cinnamon tea.

The cinnamon helps calm my nerves a little. And soon, memories start pouring in like a bucket of cold ice on my face. I hang my head between my hands, wondering if the exchange really happened or if- if this was all just in my head.

There's no way right, there's no f***ing way that BlackCat27 is _**that**_ Natsume! No freaking way. But then again, there's also the minute possibility that what happened yesterday might be...

And before I can accept the fact for what it is, my phone beeps with a new message. Right on schedule. The devil's asking me about my status.

'So, let me guess. You're going around with your head in your hands, confused and completely perplexed as to what exactly happened yesterday?'

The accuracy of his message annoys me. He literally hit the nail on the head.

'What do you think?' I replied angrily. 'And why don't you help clear the so called damned confusion in my head? Who are you?! And for God's sakes, tell me the truth!' I added before he could reply.

My phone stayed silent for a while. Then the much awaited message came, finally. 'Don't call or message me for the next 10 hours, I'll come pick you up at 8 sharp for dinner.' I blinked at the message.

'What do you mean dinner?' I texted back in a hurry. His reply came back at once. 'Wear something elegant/sexy as this isn't something I'd prefer talking over the phone, if you know what I mean.' He replied.

'And I'm headed to a conference meeting in Australia so, my phone's gonna be off most of the times. Don't call or message me. And I mean that from now on.'

I didn't know what to do. What the hell? What did he mean by be ready by 8? Is he asking me out? I had no other choice but to go about my work as usual.

And by sharp 6, I left the office, feigning some other errand I had to attend. I had to get ready not for the sake of going out with him but as I really wanted to know what was going on.

Thanks to that I had to borrow a dress from Sumire. A very suspicious Sumire. He did say to wear something sexy. "Think this'll do?" I asked her once everything fell into place. "You said sexy. That's the sexiest you can get." She replied. "I can't tell anything further until you tell me where you're going, or at least with whom."

I gulped. "I-I, I really don't know. He said he's taking me out for dinner." I replied. "So it's a date then?" She asked. "No! We're just going out for dinner to talk about some things." I said, smoothing down my hair nervously.

In any case, Sumire left and I glanced at the clock again and again, and true to his word, sharp at 8, Natsume arrived at my doorstep. He smirked at the sight of me as I opened the door.

"Shall we?" He asked and lent out his arm. I narrowed my eyes at him, but took it anyways. "You look beautiful, by the way." He said as he led me down the stairs. I shook my head and sighed as I replied. "You look nice too."

Honestly speaking, he looked way hotter than just nice. With his tall 6′2″ stature, he easily towered over me, his hard chiselled face, strong jaw line, straight nose and thin lips, everything was screaming perfection. The fitting black two piece suit did nothing to hide his strong build and broad shoulders.

One could easily forget how to breathe after laying eyes on this man. I realized that he once had that effect on me too. But I pushed the hateful thought and focused on the now since that was all in the past.

We were soon in his car and a long, deafening silence prolonged between us. The car was soon filled with an awkward and uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Aren't you cold in that?" He finally asked. Somehow his voice, instead of calming me down, heightened my annoyance even further. I decided not to reply and bit the insides of my cheeks to keep myself from talking.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I understand you're confused but-"

"Confused?! Why don't you try vexed? It would explain the way I'm feeling a lot better!" I retorted sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to say essentially is that-"

"What I can't understand is that how can you stay so cool and composed while I've been wracking my brains out? And how could you not have told me? After all this time... Even though you knew about all of this from the very beginning."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold you horses. I didn't know about any of this, okay? I was only-"

"Uh-huh, sure."

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

The way she was cutting me off before I could even finish saying anything started to piss me off. "Would you put a stapler on that pretty little mouth of yours and listen for just a second?" I replied snappily.

We were both too preoccupied with our thoughts that neither of us noticed that I'd just called her pretty. I sighed, trying to focus on driving.

"I **really** didn't know, okay? If I did, I wouldn't even have contacted you in the first place. Frankly, I still can't believe it myself." I mumbled the last bit to myself.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you never knew I was-"

" _Yes_. Because, face it, this is a scam of its own. Who changes that much in 6 years? You used to wear glasses, your hair was always messy and you were a bloody nerd. How can _**that**_ possibly change to _**this**_? Plus, you also changed your name. How was I supposed to know?"

For a second, she just sat there wide eyed and open mouth and no talk. I offended her in many ways than one but I guess she was too shocked at what I just said to counter attack.

It annoyed me, how much this woman affected me. She was just sitting there, with a frown filled face and angry eyes, and yet all I wanted to do was grab her by her thin waist and kiss her soft lips.

I've kissed them enough in the past to know how much I want them right now. And that want surpasses every limit of mine. Especially, when taken into consideration what she was bloody wearing!

When I said 'wear something sexy', I definitely didn't mean it. I literally meant that as a damn joke, who'd have thought she'd be this serious about it? Of course, it's perfect for where we're headed but, it's not really sitting well with me. Her _overly_ sexy yet elegant attire, that is.

She was in a tight white criss cross crop top bralette that seemed to accentuate her breasts, a high waisted creamy white pencil skirt that ended right above her knees. Her soft brown curls were straightened which added to her appeal. A light pair of sky blue heels and gold cuffs around her wrists, she looked hot enough to break a few thousand necks.

She was wearing very little makeup, just the way I preferred it with her eyes adorned in a hot smoky eyeshadow and her large aquamarine diamond drop earrings suited the dress well.

Her feminine scent of mint lavender and rose were messing with my already hugely messed up brain. I glanced at her every once in a while, my eyes resting on her lips, her not overly glossy, not overly nude, just the right shade of pink lips...

I so wanted to kiss her. As though she just read my thoughts, she turned to glance at me as well. Our eyes met and I smirked, mostly to myself wondering if the same thoughts were running through her head as I turned my eyes back on the road. Obviously, she took it the other way around and frowned even more as I let out an involuntary chuckle, infuriating her further.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

"We're here. Come on." He said, handing his keys to a valet and dragged me across to the extremely high class restaurant, which was obviously way out of my league. I stayed cross with him for most of the evening but even I couldn't feign being awed by the massive size and luxury of the hotel.

Book two months in advance, not the kind of place you get a table on impulse, large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains, dark walnut tables, flowers on each table, delicate live piano music, flagstone tile floor, lounge area with embroidered couches, oval coffee tables with splendidly proportioned cabriole legs, tea served from silver trays in white teapots.

The man handling the books looked us over. "I-I'm really sorry sir. But we have no tables available right now." He stuttered in Natsume's intimidating presence.

Natsume sighed, "Are you the new recruit?" He asked. The man seemed surprised at first but then nodded. A bartender and a server serving nearby then came running to us. "H-He is, sir. We really apologize but since we're really short on staff, we had to ask him to fill in. I-It's his first day and we haven't really showed him the ropes yet but, he's been doing really well on his own." The two men said.

"Quite the stand-in you've appointed, who doesn't even seem to know who his own boss is." Natsume replied curtly. The man gulped as I, who was standing there wide eyed for most of the exchange, now snapped.

"He was just doing his job, these kinds of things happen. Stop intimidating the poor guy." I replied offhandedly. "Well, pardon me; I don't really appreciate these kinds of things happening in MY restaurant." He said glaring down the poor man.

"Will you stop it? You're creating a scene here. It was just an accident, why are you getting so hyper over such a small thing?" The bartender and server looked me over with shock apparent on their faces.

Natsume sharply looked at me. His expression softened when he saw the frown on my face. He turned to the man again. "Consider yourself out of a job," He said. The man took in a sharp breath, he was shaking terribly. But before I could protest—"If something like this EVER happens again, that is." He added.

The man blinked for a second then, let out a sigh of relief. "T-Thank you sir!" He said. The bartender and the server stared at Natsume and at me in both, shock and awe. "Well?" Natsume said. As though he just remembered, the bartender said: "Oh! The penthouse is open sir. Please, go right up. We'll send in a menu." He said.

Natsume didn't even acknowledge the poor fellow as he pushed past through him to the elevator. I turned around to give him a sweet smile and mouthed a thank you as well. He nodded back shyly.

"Mikan." Natsume called out from inside the elevator. I turned and rushed over to him. "Sorry." I said, he made no scene out of it and pressed a P button on the panel.

"P stands for penthouse?" I asked and he simply nodded. "I didn't know you owned this restaurant." I said. "Like I told you, we have many branches by different names all across the globe." He replied curtly and stepped out.

We entered his private room and enjoyed a luscious dinner in private too. As I was close to finishing, I noticed Natsume fidgeting around nervously. Well, honestly, I was pretty freaked out too and the silence definitely doesn't help!

* * *

Time passed by as we sat there idly, and suddenly to my surprise, he spoke up.

"I don't beat around the bush Mikan; you know that better than anyone else." He said. And somehow, I felt this twinge of hurt in my chest and simply nodded. "I didn't called you here to discuss what has happened in the past few days. Believe it or not, I didn't know it was you. And I had been planning this dinner for quite a while now; I just didn't have the time to ask you out." He said.

I dropped my fork and looked him in the eye. "I have a proposition for you, which I doubt you'll be willing to hear till the end now that you... You know."

He was weirdly serious. I knew in my heart that whatever he was going to propose isn't gonna sit well with me. "Just get to the point. My day couldn't get any worse as it is." I retorted sarcastically.

"Fine! Just don't complain that I didn't warn you before." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked away for a second, his eyes closed.

My eyes, unwillingly, travelled down his toned body. I breathed in a sharp breath to strip my eyes off of him. They stayed fixated on his gorgeous face. He was still so... So... So _beautiful_. What angered me most was my willingness to think about him the way I did even after what had happened 6 years before.

I shook my head, pushing the tragic and pitiful thought aside and reminded myself that I still hated him. For everything that he did to me. And that I had nothing to be afraid of anymore.

But what he said next, let's just say that I lost the ability to think when I heard those words. People would kill to hear him say it and if not, die in happiness for having been able to hear it. But me? Oh, I felt like... Like I could just... Disappear.

...

...

...

...

...

A long stretch of silence passed as I stomp my Prada heels on the floor impatiently, unaware of the shock that was about to hit me.

"Well?! What is it?" I asked; with abundance of annoyance and impatience vividly clear in my voice.

"I want you to marry me." He abruptly yelled out with the same impatience.

I blinked. For a good 30 seconds, I did nothing but sit there looking pretty and hot and blinked, like a retarded fool. Blink. Blink. And again, blink.

He let out an aggravated sigh. "This is why I didn't want to—" I didn't wait for him to say anything. I took a piece of paper out, scribbled my credit card number on it, slammed it on the marble table with my credit card, "Thanks... For a... Lovely night out!" I said and walked towards the door without a back glance.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

I knew convincing her would be near to impossible but there's no one else I want to do this with. I'd been planning to ask her this for the past 3 months, I'm not gonna stop now.

I smirked as she struggled with the door handle, trying her level best to get it open. "What the hell?" She murmured. "You know I have a key, right?" I said, mostly to annoy her and it worked like a charm.

"Open your damn door, I want to go home." She demanded.

"Hear me out first." I demanded back. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Give me _**one**_ good reason, Hyuuga. And maybe then we'll talk." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. I shrugged.

"You wouldn't want to spend the rest of the night with me dressed in those, now would you? I'll gladly drop this thing out the window and you'll be locked with me inside and believe me, nobody comes up to the penthouse, not until I ask them to, and I asked for total and complete privacy. If I hear so much as someone breathing on this floor, they will be shipped to Africa first thing in the morning with nothing but underwear and the wild beasts to keep them company." I replied and to my pleasure, I heard her silently growl.

She walked up to the couch and sat down. "You'd better not get any ideas about me agreeing to this nonsense because I'm not! Oh, I am so not." She said.

"I'll take my chances." I said and sat down, across from her. I took a brown folder out from the side of the couch and pushed it towards her. She took it and read it.

"You're proposing a... Contractual marriage?" She asked her brows knitted together in confusion as she flipped page after page. "Essentially, yes." I replied.

"You're joking right?" She asked as I sighed, shaking my head. "No. And it's not up for negotiation either. I want you to marry me, **PLAY** the part of my wife at face value. That is, on my terms." I replied.

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?" I let out a tired sigh. "Of course, I'll provide you suitable compensation as well. Let's see, you would be paid for 4 months worth of your services, plus a performance fee for your role in parties and outdoor gatherings and I'll also cover expenses associated with the parties itself."

As I say this, I take out my pen and a rough sheet of A4 paper and scribble on it, in unfathomable speed. "This much should cover it enough right?" I said and pushed the paper towards her.

She sighed and complained without so much as glancing at the paper. "Look, I really don't care how much you're paying me since I have more than enough already. And I'm doing really well on my blog too so, I don't need your money." She replied harshly.

"The company you're working in is running at a loss. It's drowning in debt, and has been facing uninterrupted losses for the past 3 years. And even though your blog is receiving really good credit, it won't nearly be enough to cover all the loans. In the end, it's gonna shut down in about a month or so? Yeah, that's about it." I replied meticulously.

She looked shocked out of her life. "You're crazy, there's no way—" She replied. "Am I now? When was the last time you even checked your company's accounts?" I shot back and she just sat there, tight lipped.

"Fine, the company's down. But so what?! I could join some other eligible—" But before she could finish, I laid out the facts to her. "Face it Mikan. You say you have enough but frankly, you haven't even paid your last month's rent. You still have to pay the electricity bill, the gas bill and—"

"Okay! I get it. Fine, I'm living at rent but that has nothing to do with—"

"You've got _real_ talent, extraordinary talent actually, but your company is doing less than less to exhibit it. And no one's going to employ you anytime soon considering the place you work at. And the amount I'm offering is more than generous and if it's less, I'll go ahead and add another fifty percent to your daily rate." I replied and she finally glanced at the sheet, her eyes threatening to fall out of her sockets.

"Have you gone crazy or what?! I-I can't accept THAT much money, no way!" She said, freaking out at the amount, hurriedly thrusting the sheet back towards me. "Fine. 70%. But that's my last offer." I said.

"What are you, thick in the head or something?! I'm saying it's too much and I-It's not about the money, I—" She hesitated.

"What?" I probed her. "W-Why me? I mean, anyone else would've been more than happy to take this job." I didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice and somehow I felt my patience hit rock bottom.

"I'm well aware we have a very _**DETAILED**_ past, Mikan. That doesn't bother me personally, and I have a particular reason as to why it has to be you." As I said this, I saw her eyebrow twitch.

I bit my tongue in aggravation. Crap, crap, CRAP! Should've thought before I said that!

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga, and although I'm very grateful for your _generous_ offer, I'm sorry that I can't quite... Accept it. You see, I have adjustment issues with people in my past." I replied, fighting the growing anger that grew inside me.

And this time, I somehow managed to snatch the keys from him without letting him know and walked out and right down. Tears flooded my vision as soon as I was out of his sight.

Memories came flooding back.

Memories of me and him, 6 years ago. Dating, hugging, kissing, all that stuff. Then one day, I caught him, on Valentine's Day nonetheless, in a secluded music room in the corner of the hallway, his face slammed against the school's most popular girl, and she was laughing. Laughing about some bet he'd made to see how fast I could fall for him.

And they were laughing because it took him longer than expected.

I couldn't believe it. I thought that maybe this was all just some misunderstanding. But then, Natsume didn't attend school the next day, so I could ask him. He didn't attend school for a whole month, having flown to America on short notice. He didn't reply to my messages, didn't take my calls and always furiously cut me off each and every time.

I learnt from many other rumours around school that Luna too, was in America and that there were many sightings of them together there. Yep, popular girl in school, Luna. Nerdy geek at the top of her class, Me. The bad boy of the campus, Natsume.

And as expected, Natsume and Luna were going out, using me as some sort of part entertainment in their boring couple life. It worked out perfectly, since I fell for him and his tricks completely.

I thought I was over it. Over his _bloody_ ass. Clearly, I was not.

"Will you at least listen to me?" And how could I forget? He was damned fast too.

"No, _Natsume._ I don't want to listen to ANYTHING you have to say! And I don't have anything to say to you either because I don't care what-so-ever! You and your bloody contract can go to hell! And besides, why don't you ask Luna? She'll be a better substitute than me, I guarantee it." I replied hot and bothered on his touch.

"What happened between me and Luna was—"

"You're like the whole embodiment of disgusting! Even after all this, you still have the nerve to stand in front of me! God, HATS OFF to your guts!" I yelled again.

"Will you just—"

"For the f***ing last time, leave me alone! You have plenty to go around anyways, you can have anyone from your social ranking so stop trying to convince me. With your pretty face and your handy tricks it'd be more than _easy_ to get a girl, right? I mean, who am I kidding? Bangkok earned its bloody name because of you, you rich people! So why—"

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

I don't know what came over me. Even though the thing with Luna was a mix up, I did stand her up. It was an emergency regarding Aoi, which she _still_ doesn't know.

I was trying my level best here to explain what happened, to be a goddamned saint here taking every insult she threw at me at face value, and yet she doesn't have the quarter of the patience I have to hear me out. Not even once.

And there's a certain degree to how much crap a guy can take. Especially when I haven't been able to think about anyone else for the past 6 years that followed.

And now, that girl is right in front of me, having nothing but hatred brimming in her eyes against me. Accusing me of things I NEVER did.

I really have no idea what came over me but I couldn't control it any longer. Her words died in the air when my lips met hers in a hot and bothered, demanding kiss.


	5. Ch 5 - Closet romance

A/N: you guys thought the last chapter was intense, this one's gonna blow your minds!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan's P.O.V:

'Why the hell am I doing this?' I'd asked myself this for the millionth time now. Of course no answer proved to my satisfaction.

Flashback:

His lips brush mine not innocently like mockery or a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to. In this minty moment, my senses feel seduced and I can no longer think straight.

As our lips crushed together, I felt like I was walking on air. It was like magic, the way his lips connected with mine. His mouth so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined and I opened my mouth in an involuntary low moan.

His arm wrapped itself around my waist, holding me against his. I could feel every curve of his body pressed against mine. His other hand gripped the side of my neck, angling it slightly so that his lips pressed harder against mine, forcing them to open and deepened the kiss.

I was tempted to continue, to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer but the _involuntary_ moan I let out brought me back to reality.

And so I stripped myself out of his vise like grip, jerked out of his arms that left me feeling cold on the sudden loss of his warmth. But somehow more than at him, I felt angry at myself. How in hell could I have let him kiss me?! More like, how in hell could I have loved the feel of his lips on mine?!

"H-How dare you!" I yelled as I stumbled on my feet, giddy from the sensations left on my lips after the hard, demanding and somewhat insulting kiss, since I know he only did what he did to spite me.

He genuinely looked surprised as I pulled back, my feet groggy and threatening me to take support or else I was surely gonna fall. I leaned against the bike parked right behind me as Natsume, in slow but sure steps moved to touch me again.

"Don't! Don't you dare lay your- Your filthy hands on me ever again!" I yelled as he pulled back hesitantly. "I-I wasn't—" I glared at him, motioning him to shut the hell up. "I-I, I hate you! I wish I'd never laid my eyes on you, you, you—You mule headed freak!" I yelled.

I wish I hadn't said that, now. He looked angry, rage apparent on his face.

"Mule headed, huh?! I'd hoped I didn't have to take it this far but you're really leaving me no choice, are you? You want me to play the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy." He replied.

"I'm warning you, stay away from me. I'll-I'll scream!" I said in an attempt to stop whatever it is that he was trying to do. He cornered me against the bike.

"I'm gonna give you two options Mikan. Either you become my wife willingly or I have other means to make you agree to this. It's completely your choice. You can't even comprehend the kind of resources and data I have access to, given who I am."

"In your dreams. Do what you want, I will NOT agree to this." I replied confidently.

"Fine, I really didn't want to resort to this but given that you're leaving me no other choice..." He said and taking his phone out, he typed out a message in rapid speed and sent it.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Was that supposed to do something?" I said.

"Oh, don't worry..." He said leaning in close to the point that the tips of our noses were now touching. "You'll know the end result of that call tomorrow morning. I'm looking forward to meeting you again Mikan and when I do, I'll be thrilled to introduce you as my wife." He said with a devious smirk.

"Shall I drop you home?" He asked.

"Don't even think about it!" I replied, leaving in a huffed and puffed state.

* * *

The next morning :

Let's just say I received the shock of the century the next morning when I woke up sleepily glancing at my phone that flashed with 4 new messages.

I blinked at the message and dashed to the living room, turning on the TV and 24/7 news channel. Well, honestly speaking, every news channel was brimming with the same news. The devastating news of the company I work at, being shut down.

"The CEO of ClickIt Ltd was arrested late yesterday night. The company started by him was found violating the norms of the bank of Japan, resulting in a huge loss not that it affected the company in any way since it was already drowning in debt. The 70,000 employees and their families are very much agitated. This is Nao, reporting live." A reporter said on the TV.

"W-What the hell?!" I said switching channel after channel, but all of them showed the same thing over and over again.

Then, again when I switched to 24/7 news, the same reporter came live again.

"The reputed company ClickIt Ltd being shut down comes out as a shock for many because of the well established Blogger Mikan Yukihira who's carved a niche for herself in the blogosphere. The head of Marketing and Finance at the _Cuisiner Avec d'amour,_ well known accountant Natsume Hyuuga has hinted at the possibility that the Hyuuga family might take over the company for advertisement purposes."

I felt anger boiling inside of me. That man! Of course, this was his doing all along. And right on cue, my phone rang with an unknown number. I picked up and yelled into my cell, not even bothering to check if it was him or not.

"You have some nerve, you know that?! How could you?!" I yelled.

"I warned you before, either you become my wife willingly or I make you my wife forcibly. Either way, you are going to end up playing the part of my wife." He said. "Now that I'm your boss, you have to."

"And what makes you think that I'll work for you?!"

"The fact that you signed a contract that states here that you can't quit the company for another 3 years until and unless fired or the company is shut down." He stated. I let out a scornful laugh. "Exactly. In case you forgot to—" But before I could finish he added:

"And should the company reinstate itself in the subsequent three months that follow after its dissolution, the contract will prove to be null and that you'll keep working for the company for the time left in the contract... And you were saying what?" He asked mockingly.

I fumed on the other line "And exactly what does _that_ have to do with me endorsing the part of your fake wife?" I asked. "Hmm, let me see. What indeed? Oh, yes. The fact that I hold proof of us being in a sexual relationship. Yep, now _that_ I'm sure, has everything to do with you endorsing the part of my fake wife." He said.

"You're bluffing, you know you are." I replied boldly.

"Am I now? I have the abundant messages and countless phone calls we've made to each other in the past 11 months, not to mention the scene my best friend created in front of a cafe and the fact that I accompanied you to a very local diner and let's not forget our memorable date yesterday." He said in a snide tone.

"It wasn't a date!" I retort. "Will the rest of the world think that?" He asked. "Nah, probably not." He answered his own question.

"You wouldn't want to be brandished in the front page of a magazine now, do you? "Well known Blogger, Mikan Yukihira and Business tycoon Natsume Hyuuga, in a steamy relationship as suggested from the countless phone calls and messages and also their pithy appearances at a local cafe and diner in Tokyo! Is, Mikan Yukihira, the new flavour of the year or is there something more serious between them?" He said mockingly reciting to me the lines from a magazine.

I guess that explains almost everything. Why I agreed to this nonsense.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

She was time and again glancing at herself in the mirror completely unconscious of my presence in the room. I watched on with amusement in my eyes as she took in a deep breath and let it out. "Relax Mikan, it's just a party. Nothing to be nervous of. You're gonna be absolutely fine considering it is your engagement party." She said to herself as I chuckled.

"Not bad." I said making my voice known. She turned around in surprise, shocked to see me in her room. "You gave me a minute heart attack! Don't creep up on me like that!" She said turning towards the mirror again.

I pulled in a sharp breath to control my urges. She was playing the Ultimate Lady in RED. I wondered if she remembered that it was still my favourite colour.

She looked exceptionally gorgeous—and alluring—in her candy, apple coloured, custom dress by Azzedine Alaia that was positively delicious. The diaphanous A-line design with the long train was a flowing addition.

I couldn't strip my eyes off the bold criss-cross detail in the front that continued at the back. And because this is the boundaries pushing Mikan after all, the look was slightly see-through as well which only added to my misery.

Her ombré locks was styled and let down in wavy lines and her soft sparkly eyeshadow of black and nude gold and her pretty red pout on her perfect lips and also the red going on her nails were compliments of makeup artist Sumire Shouda, her longtime best friend from college.

Red ankle-strap sandals by Manolo completed the red theme and she accessorised the stunning red number with several pieces of diamond jewellery worth a fortune.

I balled my hands into fists, so tight that my knuckles were starting to whiten. I had to control myself but for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

My thoughts went back to yesterday when I did kiss her, and I felt the same desire rush in me again, the same lust I craved for her lips. For every curve of her body... I felt myself harden at the mere thought of it and blinked cursing the girl in front of me for having the effect she had on me.

I had never felt this... Vulnerable.

I'd fallen in love with that adorable girl from my past. The girl who wore tacky and nerdy glasses, who always seemed to have bed hair and whose sole interest was to her studies. I'd fallen for her frowns, her unreasonable tantrums and her smiles.

I didn't know the woman in front of me. She couldn't possibly be the same Mikan I knew. But then, why is my heart beating so much? Her eyes were still the same. So was her innocence. So was the way she wrote. I'd read every single one of her posts and felt a strange connection. An unspoken, a boundless attraction. Like I knew her even though I hadn't even seen her then.

Then, as though yanking me back to reality, she grunted. "Ugh, this stupid earring!" Extending her arm to her neck, she pulled her hair, a lovely whiskey, and pulled them to the front. She didn't even turn for god's sake and I stand there, lost in a trance.

Her brown hair lying long and loose that was obscuring the sight of her delicate and porcelain skin was now completely out of the way, allowing me a clear glimpse.

Long brown strands cascaded down her back like molten onyx. Around her face too it was longer, feathered to accentuate her perfect elfin features, riding like teardrops against her cheeks as she struggled with the damned earring. I was perfectly smitten and I needed to do something about it. Fast.

"You're completely useless, you know that?" I said and marched myself over to her as she backed away, her frame leaning against the life size mirror.

"I-I'm trying, you don't need to be so—"

"I don't have all the time in the world, I'll let you know and give me that already." I said and snatched the earring from her hands.

As I stepped closer to her, she stepped back, her back against the mirror, "Hold still, don't move." I said, my voice surprisingly coming out gentle.

I lightly pushed strands of her hair behind her neck, and pulled myself closer to her neck. I breathed lightly on the nape of her neck as I focused on hooking the damned thing.

My fingers skimmed over the soft skin of her ear and she tensed and leaned back a bit again. Our eyes were fixated on each other and for a second I completely forgot that I was supposed to be hooking the earring.

Blinking again, I pushed the diamond earring a little too forcefully, earning a squeal from her. "Ow! That hurt!" She exclaimed. "Well then, stop moving so much." I replied unapologetically. "There. I'm done." I said and stepped back.

She nervously pushed her hair back. "Well? What do you think?" She asked.

I simply shrugged. "As long as you don't look like a bar waitress, what and ever." I replied to which I earned a frown.

"Fine then. Let's go, I'm ready." She replied.

"And yeah, don't wander away too much from my side. You wouldn't last the night should someone catch you alone." I said mockingly to which she rolled her eyes.

"And one more thing." I said as I slipped my arm around her back and pulled her closer to my chest. "Don't act alarmed if I touch you." I lowered my hands a little to settle on her transparent waist. "A lot." I added.

Mikan's eyes near bulged out of her sockets. "Don't tell me you just realized that." I said mockingly. "I-I—" She stuttered. "Well, now you know." I said.

And as we neared the door, I whispered into her ear. "Oh, I almost forgot. There's also this one other thing." I said with an innocent look.

"Which is?" She asked. "Luna's going to be there." I revealed. Again with the bulging. "And also, my whole family. My mother and my sister Aoi are especially doctorates in my case so try to put up a worthy performance, yeah?"

"And you deemed it essential only to tell me now?!" She asked accusingly.

"How hard can it be? After all, we've dated for a whole year. I've touched you a lot of times prior to our supposed break up, hugged you countless times, kissed you, almost even saw you naked in nothing but your bra, so, honestly, how hard can it really be?" I said.

That reminds me. "I'll email you a legal indenture stating the terms and conditions for our contractual marriage. Although today, we'll just have to wing it. And just so you don't freak out in the actual thing, I'll touch you, hug you, even kiss you if the situation demands for it."

"Wha? Wait just a second, I didn't agree to this!" She protested.

"You're supposed to be my fiancé. I'm supposed to be madly in love with you. Do you understand me so far? I don't think I'll be much of a convincing husband if I shy away from kissing my bride to be now, would I?" I stated clearly.

"B-But I-I—"

"No buts. And besides, it's only a kiss, stop overreacting so much."

"I-It's not JUST a kiss to me! I just can't, okay?! You might do this every day with whomever you like but I don't just—"

"Let me make one thing very clear. You will never talk like that to me ever again. I am supposed to be your fiancé but I have no obligation whatsoever to discuss my personal life with you. And whether you believe it or not, I haven't dated in 6 years. And I don't intend to from now on either. And this isn't some novel Mikan; don't get any ideas about me falling head over heels for you." I replied irritable.

"Well, just to be clear, I'm not exactly dying for you to fall head over heels for me either so, rest assured!" She replied haughtily and left first as I expected her to.

Left all alone, I let out a sigh of relief. Forget her, I'm the one who needs to control myself or I'll end up falling all over for her again.

I glanced at the self portrait of her hanging on the wall, sighing. Oh, who am I kidding?

I'm already head over heels for her.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

I can't believe that jerk. But I wonder if he already knows. My heart, the way I feel about him... I'm not over him at all. I felt as though my heart would leap out from the close proximity of us together.

And as he hooked the earring, all I could do was keep staring at his perfect lips and his broad shoulders. I felt my whole body shiver as I felt his body so close to mine and suddenly, I remembered that day.

Flashback:

It was a chilly day in November. I was taking French classes and we were working on a project together. And so, we both walked together to the storeroom to collect some supplies and being absentminded, I completely forgot that the lock to the door was jammed.

We got stuck inside the bitterly cold room, lying on the freezing, hard floor.

I don't know what, but something came over both of us that day. I was again in a dull and drab sweater over my school uniform and was sporting a messy ponytail as always.

For some strange reason, Natsume started experimenting with my hair. I told him that I lost my mother when I was 6 and so, I never really knew how to take care of my appearance, not that he cared. He was sweet and understanding.

My hair was now down, my sweater was off and my glasses on the floor. I laughed at him as he took pictures of me, claiming that he never wanted others to see how pretty I actually was. Then he kissed me on the lips. Then my neck, my hands, my ears, my cheeks, my throat and soon, my chest over the top of my uniform.

He slowly and hesitantly took off my shirt and lowered me onto the cold floor, my bare back against the cold bitter floor and his warm body on top of mine, making me shiver on both sides. Kissing the delicate area between my breasts, his hand worked its way through my body on it's own, and touched my neck, my legs, my stomach and even my breasts over the soft fabric of my simple pure white bra.

I moaned as he touched me, kissed me, giving him complete control over my body. I laid back there, returning his kisses and touching his neck and running my hands into his silky raven black hair and losing myself into the depths of his eyes as we both lay there giggling and completely out of breath.

Suddenly, as though a curtain had been dropped between them, Natsume regained his composure, no longer touching me but placing chaste kisses on my forehead. He gave me a lame excuse stating that he wouldn't be able to stop if he went on. I hit a container by accident and a set of keys rolled out, startling us both.

They were the keys to the storeroom door. I hurriedly put my clothes back on as I heard voices outside. Soon, we got out, laughing, as in the end, we never got any materials that were required for the project.

End of Flashback:

* * *

As I stood there all alone in the front of my apartment, I wondered if everything we had between was all nothing but a lie. I asked myself if I really thought it was all just pretence. If Natsume was that sort of a person?

Tears threatened to roll out of my perfectly styled eyes. My nose went sour and my whole body went numb. And while Natsume had no problem kissing me, touching me, I was here, crying in the middle of the road.

All because I couldn't let go.

All because my heart refused to believe the truth for what it was. All because I was still hopelessly in love with him. All because I always held that glimmer of hope that—that maybe, maybe he too loved me still. That everything that happened had a reason for happening.

Then the same painful memory flashed before my eyes, and the same laughter and mockery boomed in my ears. I deserved this. For believing in him. For hoping for something impossible to become possible. But no more.

Natsume Hyuuga didn't love her. He never did.

She won't either. Not anymore.

The withered flower was beginning to bloom in an unforeseen gloom that plagued her heart completely, stripping it of its innocence.

Mikan Yukihira was no longer weak and vulnerable and the prey. She was now the manipulative, the seductress and if she was to play his wife, she was going to play it flawlessly. She'd make him pay for the past.

Either he tells her the truth as to what actually happened or she finds out herself.

Beware Natsume Hyuuga! It's time to make my move.


	6. Ch 6 - Engaged to the Seductress

A/N: I promise you, this chapter is probably the greatest I've written or the worst according to your tastes. Let me know ur thoughts please! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"I admit, I honestly didn't except that this." Kaoru said as I blushed. This was way too soon, I told him that but NO! When does that blockhead ever listen to me?!

"Well, in all honesty, Mrs. Hyuuga, neither did I." I replied back boldly.

"I'm sure. My son has a knack for doing unanticipated things at a much unforeseen time." She said as she glanced at Natsume beside me with a very playful glint in her breathtakingly beautiful crimson eyes.

"At least someone understands my pain." I commented as another girl, somewhere around seventeen sauntered in wearing a beautiful one shoulder baby blue Versace gown and strappy silver T-bar Christian Louboutins heels.

"Oh. My. God! I still can't believe this is happening!" She said once she came face to face with me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you." She said. I blushed and hugged her. "You must be Aoi, huh?"

"Guilty as charged!" She said grinning wide, her excitement pouring out. "Ah right, I almost forgot! What was it that you said when I asked you about Mikan? It's there somewhere in my mind but I just can't remember it..." Aoi said playfully glancing at her brother.

"Aoi..." Natsume uttered, the syllable filled with venom. "Oh right! How could I forget? 'It's not like that, we're just...' What's that word again? Right~ _'Friends'_!" She said in a mocking tone. I almost tried not to laugh. But I did let loose a scoff.

"You're looking really beautiful Mikan." Ruka said from behind, shaking his head in disappointment at the two bickering siblings. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I replied. He chuckled shyly. "No, really. Quite the bold selection." Aoi commented from the sidelines.

I chuckled as I turn to Natsume. "Well, frankly speaking, dating your brother isn't any less of a challenge." I comment as he rolled his eyes as Aoi and Ruka exchange surprised looks. "Will you dance with me, Ruka?" I asked. Ruka fidgeted for a sec, looking at Natsume.

"If he _WANTS_ to dance with _me_ , _he_ can ask." I said as I extended my hand towards Ruka and he nodded, taking it. "Yes ma'am." He said winking at Natsume. One thing from this night I learned was that Ruka is a very talented dancer.

* * *

"Mikan, I'd like you to meet Koizumi Luna. And Koizumi, you remember Mikan from high school, my fiancé." Natsume said once I'd returned from the dance floor.

To his right was the person whom I detested most on the face of this earth. She was sticking awfully close to him and not only Natsume's, but everyone's expression's, I noticed, got more and more exasperated by the minute.

Luna's face however, was exceptionally sweet; to the point that it was outright clear that she was forcing it. I smiled back at her fake face. "Of course, how could I forget? Mikan chan!" I didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice as she said it in her overly sweet voice.

"I'm honoured you remembered me, Luna. I can call you Luna right?" I said, "Yes. Of course, we're acquaintances after all. No hard feelings about what happened in the past, I hope? We were kids after all. But really Mikan, how you've changed. I-I almost didn't recognize you!" Her voice was filled with disdain and pity.

I smiled. This one will hit her. "I did though. You're... Just the same. No less plain, no more beautiful than you were back then. And seriously? That happened like ages ago! And, in the end, he still ended up with me so, no harm done."

Luna's expression was priceless. Her sugary smile turned into a crooked one as her perfectly manicured eyebrows twitch at my scornful comment. Aoi almost laughed out loud. Ruka and Kaoru cleared their throats to keep themselves from laughing.

Then as if a great epiphany came over him, Ruka cocked his head to me: "Wait just a second. What do you mean high school?" He asked as Natsume sighed, nodding at him. "You're THAT Mikan?! Whoa... I did NOT see that coming!" He said.

"What, what? What are you talking about?" Aoi asked enthusiastically. "You don't know about it Aoi. I'll fill you in later." Ruka said as I smiled ruefully trying not to break down after hearing about my past.

"Either way it was great meeting you again Luna." I said turning to her as she again forced a smile on her obviously phony façade then left without mouthing a goodbye at all. "I've never seen anyone take on Luna like _that_!" Mr. Hyuuga, Ioran said.

"Well sir, technically, you've never seen me either before today, have you?" I said as he smiled. "True. I welcome you. Will you dance with me?" He said with the air of a perfect gentleman. "It would be my honour. I hope you don't mind Kaoru san." I said in a teasing voice as she frowned. "Enough teasing me. Go on." She said.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

"As for you, you're coming with me." Kaoru said and practically dragged Natsume by the arm to the dance floor. "Quite the choice son. I'm proud of you." She said in a sweet voice but I knew that she was mocking me. "Will you quit it please? I have heard enough from Aoi and Ruka to last a lifetime." I replied as she laughed.

"No really, I-I like her. She's got this fire in her." Mom said as she glanced towards Mikan. I knew what she meant. Mikan had guts and she pushed beyond boundaries. It's what made her so special.

Suddenly a stupid waiter clumsily dropped a glass of champagne on me. My jacket was ruined as I cursed under my breath glaring at the waiter; he just stood there in a terrified state. Strangely, I found myself composing and calming myself down. And of course, it had absolutely nothing to do with Mikan who was striding across the floor effortlessly, looking more overwhelming than anybody else, laughing sweetly to my father's jokes.

"I-I-I'm so, so sorry sir." The waiter stammered bringing me back to the situation at hand. I glared at him and let out a sigh. "It's okay. My bedroom is not locked is it?" I asked as the waiter stammered again with broad eyes. "U-Um, Y-Yes sir. It is." He blabbered. "Well then, go and unlock it. I need to change." I replied.

"Oh! I-I meant that its open sir. I-I'm really sorry again for this inconvenience." He said correcting himself in a hurry as I nodded. "Do you have a tissue?!" I asked. "I, um, of course sir! Here you go." He said as I nodded at him.

"You may go. I'll change and come back." I said to my mother who stood stunned, nodding absently. "I thought you'd put up a fight!" She confessed. I frowned at her. "It's my engagement mother. I just didn't want to create a scene, that's all." I said lowly in a flushed tone. Kaoru smiled.

"Of course. Engagement. Right. You go ahead and change, I'll be talking to Mikan and Aoi." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Really mom?!" I asked in a tight voice as she purses her lips in an attempt to keep herself from laughing.

Leaving my mother back to laugh all by herself, I made my way up the stairs to the large mahogany wooden door on the left and once I entered the room, I took off my jacket and let it fall to the floor as I rummaged around my closet. And instead I find something completely unexpected waiting for me.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

Natsume is nowhere to be seen and somehow, left here all alone, I'm starting to feel rather anxious for no reason at all. "Hey Aoi, have you seen Natsume?" I asked, as she nodded her head. "I think I saw him go upstairs to his room. 2nd door." She said and thanking her, I made my way up the stairs.

I entered the second room as Aoi instructed but regretted it the next second because what I saw made my insides churn with an unbounded anger and indignation. Again with this. I felt my eyes tear up as the same image plays in front of me. The same as six years ago.

Luna was clinging to Natsume like a magnet. Her body grinding against his, as their faces were almost smashed together. Luna's black gown was lying on the floor and she was in nothing but an almost transparent net black bra and panties. Noticing my presence, Natsume pushed her aside forcefully.

"This is not what it looks like." He murmured but the lipstick stains on his lips were evidence of what had happened. I almost turned around and bolted away downstairs when Luna spoke out in an impudent, audacious tone.

"Feels like déjà vu _all over again_ , right Mikan?" She said, her eyes were filled with sarcasm and full of disdain. Suddenly, the twisted pain I was feeling was gone.

All of a sudden, I realized I wasn't the one who's supposed to leave here. Marching myself back inside, I stormed up to Luna and Natsume and before I could even stop my hand, my hand landed itself in a thunderous clap. I let out a breath of relief. In a flash, I felt soo much better.

However the not so okay parties before me were probing me with questions. I'd hit Natsume square in the face and Luna was staring at me aghast as to why I'd slapped _**him**_.

And before either of them could ask me, pulling Natsume by the collar, I slam my lips against his. I could feel his eyes go wide but he didn't resist for long pulling me in by the waist. Every inch of my body burning with desire and pleasure, like a jolt of electricity passing through, I hastily opened my mouth in an impulsive low moan when he kisses me back with such powerful intensity.

My hands travelled all the way back, to his neck and I pulled his forward, pressing my lips even deeper to his as I play with his raven hair. I kiss him back so intensely that he groans a little and slips his tongue inside to match my passion and vigour.

Both his hands work their way all over my body before pulling me in closer. He lowers his hands to my hips, pulls me in closer from all aspects and then moves back up to my back, crushing my chest against his solid one. There's no gap left between us to even breathe. Tears sprung in my eyes due to the heady kiss, to the point that I feel as though I'm about to faint. And even though I actually don't want to stop, I lower my hands down to his chest and push a little, signalling him to stop.

He obliges and lets me go. I gasped as we finally part, as does he, but only a little as compared to me. My hands grip his arms as I keep myself from falling. He chuckles a little looking at my heady state. I glare at him. But... Decide to deal with him later as I have bigger fish to fry. As I catch my breath, I let him go and demand as much authority as I can before I turn to Luna, partly recovered from the kiss.

(Since my heart is still furiously pounding against my ribcage and I feel as though I was gonna fall on the floor out cold any second.)

"I'm warning you Luna, stay out of my bedroom and—" But before I can finish, she interrupts in a furious tone having witnessed us make out so... Passionately.

"Your bedroom?! For your kind information, this is Natsume's bedroom."

I smiled up at her crocodile face "And whose fiancé is he exactly?! MINE. He's my fiancé, this room is mine, that bed you were straddling him is mine, this house also will soon be mine. And... Who are you exactly?!" I asked.

Speechless, she looked left and right and then towards Natsume. "Excuse me? What are you looking at him for?! He isn't gonna say a thing, so here, take your dress and get out." I said and grabbing her upper arm, I forcefully drag her out.

"I'm sure there's a bathroom here somewhere, so find it yourself and dress yourself there. And don't make the mistake of coming here again even by mistake Luna. I'll remind you once again. You're a GUEST. I suggest you behave like one and keep your filthy hands away from MY fiancé. He's mine and if I ever find you even near him, you wouldn't want me dragging you down the hallway looking like this right now, would you? I'd be more than obliged to. You have exactly one minute, Luna. Either you can get out of my sight right now and never come back or I can drag you down right now dressed in those. It's completely up to you." I said as I stood there, my arms crossed against my chest.

She didn't even say anything as she shot daggers at me and dressed in her lingerie, she bolted down the hallway into the first room she found. "And. With. That. Said." I said and turned to face Natsume seated there contentedly dressing. I walked inside and locked the door and pushed Natsume down on the bed as I sat on top of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in surprise. "What do you think YOU were doing?!" I yelled back. "Don't just take me for granted! Just because I kissed you doesn't mean that I forgave you for what you did!" I added, my eyes blinded in fury. "Excuse me?! Get off of me first." He said and pushed me back.

"Look, as far as Luna is concerned, I didn't kiss her. I didn't even expect to find her here. I came here to change clothes and when I turned around, I found her instead. I didn't have time to react at all she started kissing me the second I met her face!" He shouted back with equal rage brimming in his eyes.

"You can ask mother if you want to. A waiter dropped a glass of champagne on me and I came here to change. Here, if you want further proof!" He said and picking up the jacket that was lying on the ground, he shoved it to me. I felt it and just like he said, it was wet with a faint scent of champagne.

"Oh..." I said as I dropped the jacket back to the floor. "And as far as your so called 'kiss' is concerned, you're a horrible kisser to the point that I had to back you up by kissing you back! Honestly, seeing Luna in her skimpy black underwear is far more stimulating than you kissing me. You don't have that much of a body anyways, it'd be futile to talk about you in lingerie." He replied haughtily.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

I admit, what I said was literally all lies. Her kiss was so much stimulating to the point that I couldn't part even if she was gasping for air. And seeing Luna in her _'skimpy black underwear'_ did nothing to me. Even when she kissed me all of a sudden, and when she was straddling her body to mine, I literally felt so... Disgusted, that I felt like I'd be happier performing the same act to a garbage dustbin.

I'd only wanted to get all the frustration out from her blaming me all over again. So I lied. But as quick as the relief from lying came, it evaporated just as quickly. And in place of it, I felt guilt. She was clutching the bed sheet so hard that her knuckles were turning hard and her eyebrows twitched and an expression of pain settled on her sweet face.

I reminded myself not to be bothered with her and picking up another coat from the closet, I went for the door when I heard her call out to me from behind. "Natsume!" I felt myself groan inwardly. But before I can turn, tempting arms wrap themselves around me from behind. "Mikan, what—?!"

But before I can even respond, I'm pushed back to the bed and she presses her soft sensual lips to mine again. I feel myself incapable to move at all but summoning all my willpower, I force my arms to settle on her shoulders and lightly move her away from my body even though it kills me to do so.

Before I can realize what it is that she's doing she reaches towards her back and the dress slips down her shoulders smoothly, leaving her upper body undressed.

Before I can stop her, she reaches down and kisses me again and with more control this time. Her velvety body presses to mine and I am too aware of the fact that she's in nothing but a light red plunge lace bra supported by a lacy ribbon in the centre.

I literally can hear my self control laugh at me behind my back and go up in smoke in a light poof! I feel something snap in my head as she parts from me, and her eyes have this odd diluted look and I can see her brown eyes darkening. Her breath falls on my lips unevenly. Her hair cascade down her shoulders in strands.

Fuck my self control.

I pull myself up and caressing her cheeks with both my hands, I kiss her back as my legs tangle with hers. We both land back on the bed as my hands embrace her bare back. Our lips meet in a minty and feverish kiss as she moans against my mouth.

Pulling apart, she murmurs my name before leaning in to kiss me again, mouthing the words on my lips. "Natsume... I want you..." She whispered as I kissed her back with an uncontrollable zeal rising in me. I whispered back unconsciously. My hands linger for too long at her bra strap, contemplating whether or not I should do what I want to do. My brain short circuits and I'm far from thinking clearly, in particular after hearing her say those words.

"I want you too."

She smiles against my lips as we kiss again before she abruptly starts to giggle and pulls apart leaving me perplexed as to what just happened. Running a hand through her lustrous brown hair, she looks down on me as she mounts off of me and walks to the large mirror, balancing the grip on her red gown.

She looks back at me, smiling smugly as she says: "Whose body would you prefer again Mr. Hyuuga? My kiss isn't exciting enough, huh? You didn't sound like that when I kissed you just now." She said triumphantly and turned back to the mirror to fix her hair and makeup, pulling the dress to rest on her shoulders once again as her words register in my brain.

The bloody woman just manipulated me! She literally reduced me to the floor or in this case, the bed. She, she seduced me! ME! Natsume Hyuuga, the most cold and insensitive and cruel hearted human being alive on the face of this earth, except for maybe to his family and friends.

I felt anger bubbling up inside of me. Furious I got up from the bed striding directly to the door when she snapped her fingers at me vociferously. I turned around in a fit of fury, anger blinding my eyes. "What?!" I asked, the syllable filled with murder.

She gestured towards her open back with her thumb, biting her lower lip seductively in a flirtatious smile. I lower my eyes to see that the zipper of the gown, extremely exposing and ending at her lower waist, giving me a clear view of her creamy, flawless back.

Her bra strap seems to be mocking me and I glare at how tempting it is, even now. I realize, having no other choice, I walk to her quietly pulling the zipper up just like she wanted. I curse myself for wanting to touch her so much even after the trick she just pulled off so effortlessly.

She flicks her hair at me purposefully as she turns to face me now. "I'm gonna find out the truth Natsume, whether you like it or not. And besides, if I can seduce THE Natsume Hyuuga, any other man should be a piece of cake. I want to know why it is that you left me for an entire month all alone without answering any of my calls or texts or anything. I thought you betrayed me with Luna but maybe I was wrong. But that doesn't explain why you were in America for an entire month! Either you tell me the truth or I'll find out by myself and trust me, I've got all the equipment to do so. Come down as quick as you can, please. The guests are waiting."

With the air of a perfectly manipulative and experienced seductress, she walked out the door glancing at me one last time, leaving me to wonder who the hell this lady was?! She's not the Mikan I used to know. My Mikan from 6 years couldn't even hold my hand without blushing. This temptress, this— this siren in front of me just couldn't be the same Mikan as the old one.

But then why is my heart beating so uncontrollably? I'd always been the one to tell her to be more confident in high school and now she is. But she keeps on surprising me over and over again with her antics. I looked back to what she said and felt a sharp pain. _Any other man should be a piece of cake..._ Just because she's more confident and bold now, doesn't mean that she'd seduce other men the same way she seduced me, right? No way. No fucking way. I wouldn't let her. Ever. She's mine. But then again, is she really? I've been horrible to her the past few days... What if she's already over me? What if she really wasn't joking when she said that?!

Gulping, I wonder what other such life threatening 'surprises' await me next as I walk out the door as well.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

My smile won't stop broadening itself. I can't top this ecstasy I'm feeling at having seduced Natsume. I feel my lips again and again, relishing in the warmth of his lips pressed against mine. I'd never felt this happy in a long time, the moment he whispered those words to me, that he wanted me, I felt my heart bubbling in joy. I accept, I was seducing him because I was hurt after what he said but a part of me wanted to do those things with him.

I haven't been able to move on in forever. My heart won't stop loving that despicable guy upstairs and so, I felt really bad when he said those things about me, that my kiss wasn't exciting enough or that he would prefer Luna over me. I hated it. And so, determined to make him take back his words, I tried to seduce him.

But partway in the process, I began to lose myself completely. Somehow, somewhere, I feel as though if it hadn't been Natsume on that bed, I'd been afraid. I said that any other man would be a piece of cake but now that I think about it, if it had really been someone else, would I have been able to kiss him like that?! No way. No way. No freaking way.

 _I love Natsume._

Anyone else on that bed and I think I'd have kicked him straight in the balls. But still, I can't believe how excited I got when he touched me. Just how much do I love him to feel this way even after he betrayed me 6 years ago?! A lot, I realized. And I'll just keep loving him even more. But that's fine.

Today wasn't that bad a day. Maybe that thing with Luna wasn't purposeful after all, maybe she forced herself on him 6 years ago as well. I don't think he ever betrayed me. My heart refuses to believe the truth for what it is. If I'm in love with him, then there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not that nerdy, shy and bashful girl from high school anymore! I'm a successful blogger who can stand up for myself.

I'd already told myself that I won't keep relying on him to tell me the truth about what happened. He won't tell me? Fine. I'll find out myself. That man made a big mistake trying to marry me. Now I'll show him just what Mikan can do. It's my move baby, better watch out!

Just as I was thinking this, I bumped into someone unconsciously. "I'm so sorry." I said hurriedly to the person I'd bumped into and realized that it was none other than Kaoru. She smiled up at me. "You both sure took your sweet time..." She said as I turned to see Natsume standing beside me.

"What were you two doing upstairs for so long? And what happened to your face?" Aoi asked as the moment of joy I was having vanished into thin air as the scene I'd witnessed upstairs played again in front of my eyes and I glared at Natsume. "Oh nothing really. I was just stripping his face off Luna's." I replied sarcastically in a deathly whisper as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Aoi and Ruka asked together as I crossed my arms and glared at Natsume even more menacingly. "I told you it was an accident!" He said in his defence. "M-Mikan, I'm sure that what he's saying is true. It must have been an accident. Luna must have forced herself on him. Natsume would never betray you like that and especially not with the likes of Luna!" Ruka said, defending him.

"I believe you Ruka. It was an accident. But I'm not angry about that. What I'm angry about is the fact that he **_let_ **her kiss him. With the way you're defending him, I'm sure "Luna forcing himself on Natsume" must have happened quite a few times. What I don't understand is why he's letting her force herself on him each and every bloody time! It's not the first time something like this has happened that I can forgive him just like that and hence, the courtesy of my hand on his face."

I took a deep breath as I glanced at Natsume who stood with his head lowered. I felt something contract in my heart. Maybe I went too far. But I can't keep doing this. I just can't.

"I have every right to be angry too, you know. It's not like I'm implying that he's cheating on me but it does hurt when you find your fiance in bed with another woman in nothing but underwear. I'm not doubting you, I'm sorry if I sounded that way but this seriously has to stop. I just can't keep Luna "accidentally kissing you and trampling all over our relationship like this. You'd better not let your guard down near her again Natsume Hyuuga. I'm warning you, I won't take it lightly if I **_ever_ **find her kissing you again."

Ruka remained silent unable to counter attack. "I understand Mikan, you're right in every way. I just want you to know either way, that my brother isn't that kind of a person and he won't betray you. Ever. What happened was an accident, I'm sure of it but you're right. He should have been more careful since Luna is exceptionally crafty in these things. I personally promise you that it won't happen again. Ever." Aoi said with a strong sense of protection against her brother. I smiled.

"Of course. I know that even without you telling me Aoi. And besides, it's not like I _**only**_ slapped him. I pretty much proved to Luna that this guy belongs to me with a very **_thorough_ **display of affection. Isn't that right my dear husband to be?!" I said with a naughty glint in my eyes as I bit my lower lip and Natsume turned away, a faint blush apparent on his cheeks. "OMG! Is he blushing?" Kaoru asked .

"Your son is unexpectedly quite submissive under sexual tension. I don't want that woman to sully my boyfriend's good body and lips and so I sanitized them with mine. He was more than willing, of course and quite easy to manipulate as well." I commented as the blush on Natsume's face got even more vivid to the eye. Ruka cleared his throat rather loudly as Aoi tried not to laugh. Ioran Hyuuga's face got redder than Natsume's.

"Quite bold, aren't you Mikan?" Aoi commented laughing at her brother's flushed face.

"Mikan, we haven't danced yet, have we?" Natsume asked suddenly regaining his cool composure. I smiled at him. "You never asked." I replied as he held out his hand to me. "I think now is the perfect for me to drag you to the floor so that I can slam some sense into that overly bold pretty little head of yours. Dance with me." He said as I happily obliged taking his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked holding me as close to him as possible. "I told you. I'm going to find out the truth and I'm just proving to you that I have all the means to do it." I replied back haughtily as he glared, forcing a smile.

"Fine. Do what you want. We'll see how long you can actually keep up." He said as I smirked. "Hey Natsume? Do you remember my favourite number?" I asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "What's with the weird question all of a sudden?" He asked, as I twirl to the music. "Do you know the answer or not?"

He frowned. "3." He replied without thinking or hesitation. I smiled sweetly at him. "I can't believe you remembered..." I confessed giggling. Then, I pressed myself close to him and brought myself up to his ear. "You're the third person I'm dancing with today." I whispered into his ear.

When I pulled back, I notice a very faint blush playing on Natsume's cheeks and smile. "Yep, I think I can keep up long enough." I said slyly as he shook his head at me, smirking.

"Sly, aren't you? Let the chess battle begin then."


	7. Ch 7 - Just Married

A/N: sorry it took me so long but I'm back! And here's what you all have been waiting for! Lots of teasing and just the right touch of romance, I guarantee you, this chapter won't fail to put a smile on that face, rate and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Why can't I take my eyes off of her? Why is my heart beating so fast?! No... Don't. This is... It's not real. I should know since I'm the one who put her up to this. But then, why is it that she looks so... Poised, while I can't seem to keep my eyes off of her? I was spell bound, in fact. It was so painfully visible.

The man in white... He was saying something. Something I haven't been listening to for the past who knows how long. Mikan's... She's beautiful... Standing right by my side without a hint of hesitation, she's smiling... Well, half-smiling but for some strange reason, she looks breathtaking even doing that.

Then suddenly, she looked to me. Her eyes were brown, really brown. Big, brown yet so... Tender and mesmerizing. All of a sudden she frowned and bobbed her head to the side, gesturing with her eyes to the priest.

Taking in the current situation, realizing, I turned to look at him stumped, just as he stared right back at me blinking, anticipation some sort of reaction. Then he cleared his throat embarrassedly. "Well, do you?" He asked.

I looked around to see everyone awaiting and hanging on to my answer. I looked to my side to see that it was kind of the same for Mikan. She was looking at me ever so anxiously. I turned back to the priest and he gulped, giving me a wide smile.

I shook my head at him, blinking as I blurted out, "What?!" The priest blinked before his features eased to a softer, much less tensed smile. I turned to see that Ruka was trying to suppress his growing smile. Mikan's bridesmaids were also the same. Hell, even Mikan held up a lacy gloved hand to her lips, although when she met my eyes, her innocent smile couldn't quite help but spread across her face.

What just happened? Am I going crazy or what? Why is everyone laughing?!

"*Ahem* I think someone's a little nervous. Well, no matter. Um, do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Yukihira to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked, I guess, once again. We both simultaneously turned to look at each other.

I sucked in a sharp breath as I took in her sweet face and her anxious smile. "I do."

The priest smiled then turned to Mikan. My eyes never strayed from hers. "Well, do you, Mikan Yukihira, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

We took a few seconds to ourselves, gazing into each other's eyes, emotionally and mentally reminding ourselves this was only a fake marriage. A 6 months contract.

"I do." She replied after a few brief seconds. The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." His smile was wide and happy.

Everyone's was.

Everyone expect ours. Or... Maybe... Everyone except hers. Because in all honesty, I feel rather happy. Like a dream of mine is finally coming true. She's looking so beautiful... In front of me, smiling like an angel. MINE. She's mine. All mine.

She turned to me, lightly lowering her bouquet of flowers, as she closed her eyes in expectation. I sharply inhaled as I gently hold her by her arms, leaning in. We ARE husband and wife now. It's only natural to kiss, I reminded myself.

And it's only official for 6 months. After that... We're on our separate ways. I knew better than to give her any wrong ideas about this marriage. I pecked her on the side of her mouth, restraining myself from kissing her soft, sensual lips as the ceremony ended on a good note...

* * *

"I'm not sleeping in your room, Natsume!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, cause that's what all married couples do! Sleep in separate rooms." I shot back sarcastically.

"Here's one tiny detail you've overlooked Hyuuga... We are NOT married! It's a contract! One that you brought up in fact! For whatever self-centred reasons, hell knows!" Now, _that_ made me angry.

"I know all too well what I made, Mikan, you need not remind me every minute of my life. But, here's one tiny detail, YOU'VE overlooked, **Mrs. Hyuuga.** Fake or not, you are MY wife. Legally. And I'd prefer it if you act according to my wishes and not cross any boundaries as I will not take it lightly. My reasons are none of your concerns. You're sleeping beside me and that's final or you can sleep on the floor. That is, if you can go unnoticed. Now that you know my sister, I'm guessing there's no way you'll be able to pull this off, so stop whining and get on the bed already."

I liked the way her mouth hung open, at a loss for words, her eyes broad. Then, she grumbled all the way to the bed, plopping down with an annoyed thud, sinking into the soft duvet instantly. An unconscious giggle pried out of her lips as she sighed, pleasurably closing her eyes as she hugged the pillow to her chest.

I smiled at her antics. She looked so... Like herself. Annoyed at my own feelings, I felt my eyes widen as I realized again, this was all fake. Shaking my head, I strode towards the bathroom, taking a cold shower.

By the time I was out, she was already fast asleep, in her angel like white wedding gown with intricate designs, lacy sleeves and sweetheart neckline with an open criss cross back adding to its splendour. The gown hugged her curves in all the right places and from the way she was sleeping, a small portion of her chest was visible.

Blushing, I walked to her and picking her up in my arms bridal style, I fiddled with the mattress before setting her down properly so she was sleeping in a comfortable position. Groaning, she went deeper into sleep at the soothing sensations of the new position and mattress smoothed out from underneath her.

I smiled before pushing her long wavy brown tresses that was trapped between her eyelids back to her ear. She flinched upon my touch. Sighing, I sat down beside her, gazing at her sleeping visage as I waited for sleep to befall upon me.

* * *

"Hey Natsume, wake up already! It's 10 in the morning! How long do you plan on staying in bed?" I said pulling the covers off of him. He groaned and turned around.

 _Boy, does he still sleep like a log..._

I shook my head and took my time to appreciate the surroundings I was going to be living in for the next 6 months. Yep. Last night, Natsume and I got married. It was the simplest wedding ever. Just our friends, his family and my dad and stepmom. It was over before I could even consider backing out.

I smiled as I remembered yesterday's events. With the priest... Was Natsume also, was he also perhaps... Nervous? Just like I was? Or was his mind preoccupied with something else? Like work? He was looking so handsome yesterday... And though I thought I looked fairly beautiful, he didn't even so much as look at me... All day.

I looked over to the mirror. I was married now. With Natsume. Why do I feel soo... Happy yet... Conflicted? I let out a frustrated sigh as I sat myself down.

I'd just come out of the bath, showering for a long 45 minutes, letting reality sink in just so that I didn't freak out later and dropped the curtain on both of us. My brown hair was down and slightly wet. I hated using a blow dryer.

"Hey. Come on, wake up." I said, whispering lightly as I traced my finger down his sharp jaw to his lips. He groaned then turned, wrapping his arms around my waist. My eyes widen as he snuggles deeper, pressing his face against my dress.

I was too focused on my thoughts and his innocent sleeping baby face when his brows furrowed. Without opening his eyes, he clutched my wrist and rolled me over so that I was on the bed now, and he was hovering over me sleepily. His eyes were filled with panic.

"Hey, wha—N-Natsume? What do you think you're doing!"

"Mikan?" He mumbled sleepily as he got off of me. I frowned as I smoothed down my dress. "What'd you think I was, some cat burglar?!" I accused as he nodded, a sleepy yawn following. "More or less. What time is it?" He asked.

I frowned before replying: "10... I've been screaming my lungs out here for the past 25 minutes trying to get your ass out of bed." I yelled in a taunting voice.

"Oh... That's right, I _forgot_. _We're married_." He said, sleepily scratching his head.

"W-Wha?! Are you even the least bit serious about this?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be just a few minutes." He said and moved towards the bathroom. Then he poked his head out once more, running his eyes over me. "You look nice, by the way." He said and I flushed at the sudden comment.

"T-Thanks..." I replied hesitantly and he smiled before disappearing into the bath. I let out a breath in relief as he left. _God, why is he always so sweet in the mornings?_ I asked myself, remembering the past, before looking down at myself.

A trendy peach and white gingham forming a maxi romper that featured a smocked bodice with an off the shoulder silhouette, a matching sash tie belt, and 2" inseam. I guess, I did look a fair amount of nice. Large gold hoops, Making My Way brown ankle strap heels and my hair left loose and free. I definitely looked rather classy as a newlywed, of course.

He came out a fine 10 minutes later, a towel hanging around his neck obscuring my view. I frowned and turned away as he held the towel up and began to rub it against his silky black hair. I scowled at his half asleep stature.

"Couldn't you have dressed in the bathroom?!" I asked in annoyance as he smirked.

"Why? Does my nakedness bother you, **wife**?" He asked with a sarcastic grin. "And as long as I remember, this IS my room... I have every right to be naked."

"Maybe so, but there are other people living in this room from on too, Mr. Hyuuga. And I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to treat my eyes to stills from a horror movie first thing in the morning." I shot back cleverly.

He smiled ever so sweetly as he approached me. "Do I make you nervous, Mikan?" He asked as he cornered me against the bed, his hands on either side.

His bare and still wet body right above mine, my heart began beating faster and my body stiffened at our close proximity in shock. His face was inches away from mine and his lips and eyes were taunting me from above.

He leaned in further, past me, his breath tickling the side of my jaw. My heartbeat accelerated. I couldn't decipher what he was trying to do.

I almost shrieked when his lips touched my jaw. Tracing his lips along my jawline, he moved up to my ear as I closed my eyes tightly, my mind going numb.

His lips grazed my earlobe before pulling my hair back to move down slightly to a part between my neck and my ear. And before I could stop myself, a whimper of a moan escaped from my lips.

As unexpectedly as he had touched me, he'd pulled away. "You'd better be careful, dear wife. Otherwise, I might get the wrong idea here. That moan kind of confuses me." He said mockingly as I frowned pushing him off of me as he smirked.

He obliged with a smile before stroking my lips gently with his finger. "You're my wife Mikan. I think I have at least this much right to touch you. I have my needs too after all." He said with a flirtatious grin as I blushed.

"Take those needs elsewhere!"

"That's what most people in our much esteemed society call an affair." He said as I scowled. "I'm a one woman man you know, despite whatever you think. I strive to be as loyal as I can to my one and only." He said as I rolled my eyes. "Well, I don't think I ever asked to be your one and only, thank you."

"No, but in the eyes of the society, you would be. My one and only, that is."

I guess you can say that I've stopped bringing up the matter of Luna since I know now it was only Luna forcing herself on him. I've come to terms with it.

But that still doesn't explain why he left me alone for a month and no matter how I pester him, he just won't spill.

"I'm your fake wife, not real one. Will you stop being delusional and come back to earth?"

He smirked. His confidence sure has taken to a sky high ever since that Luna event. It's like he's on purpose telling me _'I told you so'_ and won't stop taunting me. It's like he's earned a limitless credit card that lets him run his hands all over me whenever he wants now that he's proved that what happened 6 years ago was only a misunderstanding.

I mean, I get it. Most of it was my fault but how was I to know? I waited for a total month and he was being an asshole not replying to my calls, texts, anything. And I began to think that maybe something did happen with Luna. How was I to know?

"Fake or not, you're still my wife. And like I said, I have my needs. And I can't just go around fooling around with anyone I make eye contact with." He said.

"Will you stop wasting time and put on a shirt?! Breakfast is laid already and we're the only ones still upstairs!" I pointed out accusively.

"Ok, ok. No need to get feisty. Seriously, though, who'd have thought you'd get so worked up just by looking at me? Maybe I should consider never putting on a shirt at all." He said with a seductive smile as I groan, mumbling curses.

"So I can get nightmares at night? No thank you." I retorted in anger as he smirked.

"So you even dream about me?"

"In case you have a hearing disorder, I said nightmare!"

"Nightmares are dreams too."

"Bad ones!"

"And I'll be there to save you from them. How sweet of you. So, I'm your knight in shining armour indirectly." He said, his smile gleaming with mischief as I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"That is not what I said! You're my nightmare, ugh, bad dream! Whatever!" I shot back impatiently, Natsume was getting under my skin.

"So, your worst fear? I don't think I particularly dislike the idea..." He said.

"Grr..." I growled underneath and walked towards the door. "I'm going downstairs. If you're ever finished dressing, feel free to join us!" I said and slammed the door and marched downstairs.

* * *

I smiled as she went towards the door and slammed it. Damn. I really have to work on my self control around this woman. God knows what would happen if I didn't.

I mean I know what I said yesterday but I can't help it. This new, feisty side of hers is quite amusing. To hell actually. I know I can't have hopes but that doesn't mean that I can't try, right? I mean, I can at least tease her while I'm at it.

"Morning." I said although my eyes were focused on my wife. Though false, I still felt as though all of this was real. Her frowns were ever so adorable, and I couldn't help teasing her.

"Good morning Natsume." Ruka said with a smile as I turn to him. "Morning." He was more than satisfied with my bland reply as my eyes were still trained on Mikan who was with Aoi, setting the table. We'd all woken up late today.

Of course, considering the party yesterday. But everyone was more or less up and about at 9. Everyone except me and even though Mikan had persisted they should start eating and not wait for me, my dad and Aoi were adamant.

They wanted to eat a proper breakfast with the newly married couple. I didn't really care although. All I wanted to do was gaze at her all day long. It's because I can't help it, okay?! Don't get any wrong ideas here... I mean, I used to date the woman. This much of yearning is allowed...

"Not missing your family much, are you Mikan?" My dad asked as Mikan blushed. "No, of course not uncle." She replied meekly.

"Don't call him that! Call us mom and dad." Kaoru, my mother exclaimed and my sweet wife's face got even more flushed. She simply nodded as I chuckled.

"So I assume you had a good sleep?" Ruka asked abruptly with a smile and before he could add anything, I spoke up without thinking. "Oh, better than you'd think."

Mikan's eyes went wide as my dad cleared his throat. "*Ahem* Natsume, manners. Aoi's here too." He said as I shrugged. "She's not a child any longer. Right, Aoi?" Aoi obviously nodded along. I smiled as Mikan glared, taking matters into her own hands.

"He was on his laptop all night." She lied through her teeth as I grin. "Oh? Are you still angry about that? I told you I'd make it up to you on our honeymoon." I said as she flushed even more and my dad began to cough like something was in his throat. Ruka also blushed before looking away and my mother just grinned.

"I wasn't angry! And you never said that! Stop lying!" She corrected hurriedly.

"So, you don't want to go to Paris?" I asked and she froze. I knew she'd wanted to go to Paris since high school. And Aoi had done everything and had planned for our honeymoon all by herself.

Aoi squealed in joy as she said: "Surprise! I arranged everything for it. You'll love it, I promise Mikan." She said as Mikan turned ashen faced to look at me and I flare her the sweetest smile I can conjure up. She stiffens even more.

* * *

"Are you crazy!? I'm not going on a honeymoon! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She began screaming in my ear as soon as we were back in my, sorry, our room and out of sight. "Relax. It's not like we're actually sleeping together. I won't lay a hand on you... Not without your consent anyway." I replied with a wink as she acts as if she was going to gag.

"Hah! In my dreams!" She replied once she'd recovered. "I know I'm in your dreams, we've already had this conversation. Anyhow, I was going to go to Paris in a few weeks for a conference. Maybe I'll just advance it to a few days from now. You can go around exploring, sightseeing while I tend to my work. That way, we both get what we want. Sound good to you?"

For a second, she ponders over my idea for a while, seemingly lost for words.

"Well, make up your mind... I haven't got all day." I pointed out impatiently as she frowns. "Will you hold your fire for a while?! I can't just say 'yes' without thinking things through! I mean, I can't even speak French! How will I manage on my own? In an unknown city that too? What if I get lost?"

I guess she did have a point. Well, I had another. "There is such a thing called the internet. It helps and honestly? Everything's been planned beforehand, there'll be a chauffeur for sure and I'll make sure he takes you wherever you wanna go, okay?"

She pondered over it again for a while before turning to me with a bright smile "I'm in! I always wanted to go to Paris! I can't believe it!" She squealed joyfully and I almost smiled. "Try not to get into trouble though. And don't meander off on your own. If I can finish my work early, I'll try to join you."

Her smile instantly turned into a frown. "Ehh?! But why!?"

I scowled at her. " _It's **supposed** to be our **honeymoon**_ , Mikan. I think it's correct of me to put on a **_public_** display of affection, so that the world knows what we are. I'm kind of famous if you forgot." I replied haughtily as she nodded.

"We can go to the Eiffel tower together, won't that be enough?" She asked.

"And we're supposed to be so **_madly_** _**in** **love**_ that it _drove us to **marriage**_. Yeah, I'd like a worthy, believable performance, thank you. Do not disappoint me, Mikan."

She frowned once again. "Pack your bags. We're leaving coming Tuesday." She nodded in a frustrated manner. The thought of her acting so wound up kind of bugged me. What was it? Why was I so irritated that she was so reluctant to go with me?

It should be obvious. But I guess... I didn't like to be treated the way she treated me with so much loathe. I'd wanted to go back to those days from when she would hold my hand, smile at me and kiss my lips willingly without a doubt.

Was that wrong of me?

But I guess, it was useless to complain now when I dug my grave myself. I should have been there for her. I should have told her the truth. Should have at least sent a reply to those texts but I didn't even have the time to look through them completely. I was so, so much in... Well, Aoi was in trouble and I was burdened over how to fix her. How to make things better for her.

I couldn't think of anything else at that time. I thought Mikan would wait for me... I took her for granted. But I didn't know Luna had spread such lies in school. I'd just vanished one day to tend to Aoi and didn't think it was important to inform Mikan as I thought she'd understand.

I guess, a month's pretty remarkable on its own. Especially when rumours of your boyfriend fooling around with another girl have been making the rounds. And what's even more incredible is to have that much restraint when you witnessed your boyfriend in a compromising position with the girl in question the day before he vanished.

Never mind it was a misunderstanding, but it's certainly something I wouldn't have had the balls to do. No one, in fact. But that doesn't change the reality that I truly loved her and I still want to be with her. While she's acting as though...

I turned to look at her and saw her smiling at me. "I'm looking forward to this...You always said that you wanted to see the Tuileries Garden looking to The Louvre Pyramid, and the Sainte Chapelle and the island... Uhm, Île de la Cité! Right! What was the other one?"

I couldn't believe she remembered all that. "Île Saint-Louis." I replied acting as if I was disinterested. "Right, that! I really can't believe we're finally going to Paris! It is going to be a lot of fun Natsume, I promise." She replied excitedly as she skipped into the room, picking out clothes from her large suitcase that she hadn't bothered to arrange into the closet.

I sighed... I had no idea what I wanted. I had no idea what SHE wanted either. One second she'd cold, the other she's hot. One minute she's frowning. The other, she's making me promises of fun.

Really... What am I gonna do with this woman? She's messing with my head.

Because, either way, I can't stop thinking about how I want to kiss her lips. About how I want to go back to the way we used to be. And when she's happy, that desire seems to amplify.

She's really going to be the end of me, this woman. I'm not gonna hang about and make a fool out of myself any longer. I'm off to work, leave me out of this comedy routine **_please_**... I can't take it any longer...


	8. Ch 8 - Chance of new love?

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I'm so late! Had to work up a review worthy plot. Hopefully the chapter down below is. Anyways, hope you enjoy it! R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

Yeah, I'm well aware of the facts.

Yes, I'm in Paris. Yes, I'm going full Paris tourist mode crazy. Yes, I want to throw my luggage away and go out this very instant. And yes, I'm conscious of the 6 foot 2 inch man in a hot black suit, speaking confidently in French to the manager of the hotel, my husband.

And yes, I'm also all too well conscious of the fact that this is my honeymoon. And yeah, I'm also aware of what you do on your honeymoon, I'm not a 12 year old, it's only obvious. So yeah, I'm a little nervous.

I mean, I know this marriage is fake, but, still... Legally, I AM his wife...

We're still in the lobby and I'm pretending to be in awe so that I don't seem to be nervous. I mean, he's looking so cool and composed! If I start panicking, I'll look like a total idiot in front of everyone!

"I'm going up first..." Natsume said suddenly and being absent minded, I smiled at him and nodded and watched him as he moved upstairs. I had no intention of going up to his frowny face.

And so, instead, I walked to the giant glass doors, peering out curiously. The sight was breathtaking. _**Paris**_. I was in Paris!

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

Leaving her to gawk at the scenery, I left for the room first. My dilemma was much bigger after all. I wasn't in the state to gawk at pretty sights. Nope.

I should've known but still... The Guacamole... I had no idea it contained so much garlic. The taste was perfectly fine then but it wasn't until half an hour later that I'd known that pretty much everything in that buffet had onion, garlic or cheese.

And I was garlic, cheese and onion _**intolerant**_ to a very elevated extent since I had a very weak stomach according to doctors. Thanks to that, and Aoi's **excellent** event management skills, I had to visit the bathroom at least 4 times this past hour.

Thankfully, Mikan remained down, probably touring around Paris, while I was in here, fighting life and death. Obviously, due to my very embarrassing condition, I knew all too well that my visits to the bathroom weren't going to stop anytime soon and that I needed medicine if I was to endure the night and so, I called the reception for some from a nearby chemist.

By that time, Mikan returned to the suite. I could listen to her footsteps outside and I could very well see that she was nervous. Honestly speaking? I would've been too if not for my condition right now.

Again feeling bile rise up in my throat and a sort of churning in my stomach, I, with great difficulty, hoisted myself up from the sofa and sauntered into the bathroom.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

Honeymoon suite. _Honeymoon suite._ _Why the honeymoon suite?! God, please don't embarrass me in front of him..._

I turned the knob and walked in, taking deep breaths all the while, to find an empty room. I sighed in relief, as I sat down eyeing the chocolates, dim lights and the rose petals spread out on the bed romantically.

Any other day and I'd have gone insane with anticipation and desire. Today, I just feel... Disappointed. And empty inside. None of this is real after all. Our marriage is nothing but a contract. A mutual deal. And somewhere inside of me, I wanted it to be—I wished it to be real.

A knock fell on my ears, stripping me of my melancholy. "Yes? Come in." I said as a well built waiter came in. "Excuse me ma'am. Sir ordered for this," He said and gave me a small paper packet. "Really?" I asked, eyeing it curiously and he nodded. "Oh... Okay. Thank you." I said and gave him a generous tip as he left.

"What could Natsume want at this time of the night?" Obviously, curiosity got the best of me and I opened the packet only to find a small box of Durex extra time.

My eyes threaten to pop out of the sockets as I take in the meaning of this. My hand shoots to my lips and I hurriedly put the—the... the ' _ **thing'**_ back inside.

"All men! All men are the bloody same! Unbelievable! He—He ordered this?!" I asked myself as I eyed the brown paper packet and felt myself flush.

"M-Mikan?! Hey, I ordered something, did he bring it?!" Natsume's gruff voice got me off guard as I shivered in my place. I felt fury and rage pooling into my senses at his blatant question.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah, he brought it!" I replied, my flush growing deeper.

"Well then, bring it in. I'm the one who asked him for it." I felt my eyes widen. _**Oh my god!**_ "Y-You—You asked for this?! W-Wha—I mean, w-why? What were you thinking?" I cried out in fear.

Natsume's voice came out thick and well, groaning. "What are you on about?! This is what I use all the time. It's the same brand too."

This man! This horrid man! He's actually accepting it to me! "A-All the time?! I don't believe this!" I replied in fear as he finally came out in a bath robe.

My eyes fell to his sculpted naked chest beneath the soft white robe, and I sweated beads. No, no, no, no... No, he-he wouldn't! But then again, why is he groaning so much?! And is that...

"Why—Why are you sweating so much?" I asked, hesitating and in fear as I clutch the sofa hard. "Sweat?" Natsume asked as he touched his own forehead.

Without warning, he groaned and I shrunk back in fright as he sat himself down on the bed. "Why are you asking me so much questions like a full on news reporter?!" He said growling deeply in an intimate way and I felt my insides churn.

"Natsume, please... A-Are you—Are you okay?!" I asked with my lips quivering.

"I'm only human, I can't control everything! Will you please try to understand my condition here?!" He groaned out in a husky, smoky voice in a sexy way that I felt shivers run down my spine.

"W-What the hell?! You must control it! I mean, how desperate you to— To order something like— Like this!?" I asked, the red in my cheeks growing hotter and he grew impatient and burst out like some wild animal.

"Jesus, what's the need to control everything here?! Look, just give me the packet already. It's not like you're stupid, right?! Can't you try to understand my situation here?!" He burst out and I stepped several steps back in anxiety.

"N-Natsume, we-we talked about this. I-I mean, this—" I said, gazing at the packet. "Mikan, it's just a precaution. I can't help it okay?! I've got weak control over it, so yeah. If I don't take that, I'm gonna end up regretting my entire morning so please, just give it to me already."

"Y-You never mentioned anything about this before our marriage, so why now?!"

"MIKAN! How was I supposed to know I'll start getting this...? God... Look, just give it to me, I'm begging you. I'm dying here." He said lowly as he sank back into the bed, rubbing his stomach and neck sensually as I felt tears pierce my eyes.

"N-No. No. I-I didn't agree to this! I'm not giving _**this**_ to you." I replied fear in my eyes and my hands shaking as I clutched the 'thing' to my heart.

Natsume stood up and gawked at me as if I'd lost my mind... Before erupting like a volcano. "What, have you gone insane or what?! Don't you understand?! Give it to me!"

"No, Natsume." I said walking back whimpering like a kid.

"Mikan, I want it. Now!" He replied in anger, taking slow, steady steps towards me.

"No, Natsume." I repeated again, my voice becoming unsteady, like I was about to cry and believe me, I was. I was afraid. I was pure and a virgin and it had been ages since I'd actually been on a proper date ever since this hateful guy left me. So...

Obviously, with a guy demanding contraceptives to spend the night with me, I was prone to get scared. I mean, I did use to love Natsume and I WAS his wife now, but still, I was not ready to take things this high! I mean, I hadn't even forgiven him for he'd done and yet, he's asking me to stay with him?!

And that too, like this? With a packet of durex extra time on our FAKE honeymoon night?! God! What am I supposed to do?

He trapped me against the wall and I felt tears run down my cheeks as I gripped the packet tight and we both struggle with my hand for it. "Natsume, no! NO! Please, no! Fine then! Here, have it. Do whatever the hell you want with it! I'm going out and I am NOT coming back. I'll stay in the living room and I'll stay there all night if I have to but I am not coming back! G-Go to hell, you jerk!"

Screaming my lungs out, I flung the small brown packet to him and walked out of the room and seated myself in the living room, determined not to talk to him.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

"I'm the one here with the ache and she's the one going demented, honestly." I spat out in anger and ripped the packet open so that I could finally take my medicine and in place of tablets, I found... Birth... Control.

My eyes widen as I take in the _**thing**_ that sat upon my hand. "She thinks that I want to—to—to touch her?!" I asked myself. "W-What the hell?!"

Unable to control my anger, I walked out of the room and found her seated on the sofa in a terrified state. "Hey!" She stood up, scared stiff at the sound of my voice.

"What? What the hell is this?!" I asked and she shook her head. "How could you even think that I'd—that I'd want to touch you? This marriage isn't real, get that?! God..." I groaned and clutched the hard leather of the sofa, my head spinning.

"But then, why are you–" She started to speak and I resentfully cut her off midway.

"I have an upset stomach, okay?! And I asked for medicine! What the hell is this?!" For the first time all night, I saw her eyes drowned in something other than fear.

She was confused and shot back at me furiously. "B-But I only gave you what you ordered!" She replied, upset. "Oh really? Won't you at least check what's inside?! I mean, you just took what he gave you and you didn't even bother to ask him what was inside?! God, you are impossible!"

"Why are you shouting? This is not my fault and you know it!"

"Not your fault?! I've been screwed over here and I have no idea how many times I have visited the bathroom ever since I came and you—you've given me this instead of medicine and it's none of your fault?!"

Obviously in my anger, I kept on taking steps towards her and she kept taking steps back in fear. I guess, she was still afraid that I'd do something. "Why are you acting so scared?! This was a misunderstanding!" I said and flung the 'thing' aside.

"Look here, I asked for medication to control my stomach ache! And you thought I asked for this— **THIS** to control **THAT**?! Yuck! How cheap can you get?!" I said and for a second, I saw Mikan purse her lips, myself trying hard not to laugh.

"And this is all your fault, by the way! Yours and Aoi's! You two are going to be the death of me! _'Don't waste your food! Nothing will happen! These onion rings are amazing, try them!'_ Thanks to your stupid stubbornness, I've been dying in the bathroom for the past hour!"

Unable to control herself, she burst out giggling. "Unbelievable, you are impossible Mikan Yukihira! IMPOSSIBLE! God, oww..." I groaned clutching my stomach as Mikan continued to laugh and giggle.

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea you were trying to control THAT... Ahaha!" She said in a desperate tone, trying to control herself from laughing. Her laughter infuriated as well as calmed me. Strange. I wonder why, I like hearing her laugh...

"Excuse me?" A knock fell upon both our ears and Mikan stopped laughing as I ask the stupid man to come in. He laughs sheepishly. "Let me guess... You're looking for this?!" I said holding the packet up.

"Um, yes sir. Sorry sir, I thought you were that couple—"

"What the hell did you think, huh?! Can't you people get a room number correctly? My condition is getting worse by the minute here and you're—everyone is laughing like you've all gone mad! HERE! And give me my medication already!" I said and snatched the medicine from him.

"S-Sorry, he's just a little upset. Please just go." Mikan interfered and the man left hurriedly. Why wouldn't he?! If he'd stayed here a second longer, I'd have bloody murdered him.

"Why are you shouting at him? Just go. You've got your medicine..." Again, I saw her biting her lips trying to bite back her growing smile. "What and ever!"

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V:

Right after he left, I burst out laughing. _God, Mikan! What were you thinking? Poor Natsume. He was in so much pain and I_ —But I couldn't help it. I started laughing again as I recalled the event.

He was in pain due to indigestion and gas and I thought he ordered for _**that**_ because he wanted to spend the night with me... I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand as I giggle once again.

Wanting to ease his pain, I dialed the reception and asked for some buttermilk.

Making sure no such 'misunderstandings' take place again, before taking it to him, I checked the buttermilk by tasting it myself and it was quite tasty and cool. This is going to be just fine for him, I thought and walked into the bedroom find Natsume on the bed, groaning.

"Here." I said and shoved the bottle to his face. His eyes fluttered open at the cool touch of the bottle. "W-What is it?" He asked, sitting up with great difficulty. "For your stomach. This is better than tablets. Its buttermilk and don't worry, I checked beforehand too. Drink it while it's cool."

Natsume eyed the bottle strangely before taking it. I smiled and sat beside him, and held the bottle up to his lips as he leans into my arm for support. And just like that, all night long, I rubbed his back and slept beside him, holding him in my arms.

All because he fell into a very deep sleep and wouldn't let me go. I smile as I caress his dishevelled and unkempt long raven black hair cascading across his temples.

For a night alone, I truly feel quite like a wife as I hold him in my arms, stroke his hair, rub his back as he groans pressing my chest closer to his face and I press soft kisses to the side of his head as he sleeps blissfully.

I can't help it, you know? I really love him after all. And plus, when he's this...

Vulnerable...

In such bad shape, I can't help but want to nurse him and make him feel better. He still looks so innocent when he's sleeping too. And just like before, his arms are all around my waist, encircling them while he rests his head against my lower chest as he sleeps. I laugh once again as I remember his condition. And now, he's here in my arms, sleeping like an innocent little kid. I honestly just can't help how I feel...

* * *

The next day:

I woke up groggily to an agitated abdomen but, feeling a lot better than yesterday thankfully. I looked around to see an empty room. My eyes feel to a glass of fresh red juice.

Upon inspecting it closely and taking a sip, I realized it was watermelon. Beside the glass was a small yellow sticky note. I recognized the handwriting as Mikan's. It hadn't changed an inch even after all these years. So precise and aligned.

' _Hey sleepyhead! I'm sure it's probably past or close to twelve noon right now, so a very good afternoon to you.'_

I rolled my eyes but felt a smile tug at my lips as I took another sip of the fresh and thick juice.

' _Anyways, since you're sick and all, I took the time to leave you to sleep and have gone to get us both lunch. Will be back in half an hour or so hopefully since I sill have no idea how to order in French. Get your ass up and about by then or else I am SO kicking it out of bed. —Love, Mikan.'_

Clearly, the note felt more like a threatening declaration from a crook than a loving wife. I kept it back in its place and proceeded to finish the juice.

Having cleared my head, I took my mobile out to check my notifications when the door opened. Mikan entered holding two heavy paper bags. She looked over to me and grinned. "Looks like I won't have to kick your ass after all." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, here... I got you a Greek salad with dressing on the side and a coffee in case of a migraine and also an Italian sandwich." She said arranging everything in a small tray before bringing it over to me on the bed.

I smiled at the variety of items sprawled clumsily on the black tray. The irony of it made me want to laugh. Having noticed my unusual mood swing, Mikan frowned. "What're you smiling for?" She asked.

"Greek salad, Italian sandwich. We're in Paris and yet..." I said and looked down and she followed suit. Having understood what I meant, she smiled. "Hey, I could only get you so many things considering your... Delicate state." I detected the faint hint of a smile and sarcasm in her tone as she pursed her lips.

"Don't, okay!? It happens. I can't-I can't help it. That's why I don't eat garlic and onions too much." I explained, my mood lightened that I couldn't fight even if I wanted to. She simply smiled wider and nodded. "Of course... I-I... I **totally**... Understand." As she said this, Mikan broke off to giggle at least 3 times in the middle.

I felt anger pooling in my senses but couldn't do anything. I felt my lips pucker in rage as I glowered at my pretty wife. Speaking of pretty...

For the first time this morning I actually took in what she was dressed in. A classy black, X cross string backless, plunging V neck jumpsuit and a creamy white coat. T ankle glittering grey heels and her brown locks left open in a one side hairdo and for even greater impact, her eyes were adorned with silver eyeliner and her lips, oh, her lips were a creamy matte red.

The annoying part of this was how simple she was dressed and yet, how effortlessly gorgeous she looked! I couldn't strip my eyes off of her. "Oh! I almost forgot! The investors called. You were sleeping so I postponed your meeting to 2 PM. Natsume, are you listening?" She asked suddenly and I blinked myself back to reality.

"Hmm? What?!" I asked as she shook her head. "Your precious meeting." Abruptly her words made sense and I fell into a frenzy of panic. _Oh my god! I'd slept through the meeting!_ That's when Mikan called for me again, placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Relax. The meeting is at two. I called them and told them that the meeting might delay a bit and they happily postponed it. No issues." She said and I breathed a sigh of relief. Before I could stop myself, the word tipped out of my mouth. "Thanks."

For a second, we both just gazed at each other and fell into an uncomfortable yet comfortable silence. She smiled nodding before she squatted on the bed and I too, relaxed into the atmosphere, picking up small tomatoes from the salad and popping them into my mouth, chewing slowly.

"So... You never told me," She initiated the conversation as always. I smiled feeling happy and ecstatic for no reason. "I can't tell you what I never told you if you don't tell me what it is that I never told you." I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, smart ass. Here's a question—" I turned to give her my full attention as she took in a deep breath before dropping the bomb on me. "Why don't I know that you have a cousin despite being your wife?"

Oh... So, she's met him already. "Well... You never really asked. Plus, I didn't find him important enough to mention." I replied. The peaceful, serene atmosphere had vanished. I felt a heavy burden on my chest and felt rather... Suffocated suddenly.

Mikan sensed it too, I guess. She forced a fake full grin to her face and smiled wide. "Well, I met him today coincidentally." I wasn't listening. Okay, I was. But I didn't want to. I wanted to go out. Leave her because I didn't want to listen to her talking about my cousin.

"He was... Nice. Really outgoing... I like him." She said with an authentic smile this time around and frankly? It seemed to annoy me more than her fake one. Immediate reaction? Burst out on your innocent wife whom you are actually in love with, just cause you don't like your cousin. And then, vanish from the room like you're not the one at fault at all.

* * *

Great, Natsume. JUST GREAT!

I ended up not coming back to the hotel until late at night, when I have no choice but to go back since it's technically where I'm staying and all and face Mikan and probably apologize.

Hopefully, the stupid man who caused this doesn't end up popping out of nowhere right in front of the hotel and gets chatting with MY wife as well. Man being my _beloved_ cousin. Yeah right! Of course not! Now, I'm just being delusional.

Nope. Obviously the day could get much worse than that. Just as I come back with a bouquet of roses, hoping it would be enough to console her for my prior behaviour, I find Mikan linking arms with my cousin, walking into the hotel this late at night, laughing.

He smiles at her flirtatiously, and she smiles back innocently and good naturedly and walks into the elevator but not before giving him a hug and making promises to meet up with him the next day.

I realized something just then. It was theoretically supposed to be OUR honeymoon and there my wife was, flirting with a stranger whom she'd just met that day. What the hell was I doing?! I hated him yes, but that had nothing to do with Mikan. At this rate, my beloved cousin was going to steal her right under my nose!

My life couldn't get any more tragic, could it? But who am I kidding? It was my all my fault that she's even with him right now. If only I hadn't burst out on her earlier this morning, maybe she would've been with me, linking arms and laughing. Maybe, _**that**_ would've been us.

In the end, it was always my fault. I dug my grave for myself. 6 years ago _**and**_ now. Sighing, I walk up hoping to apologize and probably win her back since I'm not gonna give up so easily. Not where he was concerned. And definitely not where Mikan was concerned.

* * *

So, who's the new cousin Natsume's been bad-tempered about? Will Mikan forgive Natsume for his abrupt irritability towards her? Will roses and a sincere apology be enough? Or is there going to be a new Mr. Right in Mikan's life?! The next chap, I promise I'll update soon!

A/N: the next chapter of Kiss me, Kate will be updated soon. I'm making a few last minute edits so, it might take me some time sorry. And betting on the wrong boy's last chapter too, I'll update it somewhere after Kiss me, Kate, so bear with me until then, thanks! See you soon!


End file.
